Fifth Year? I Haven't Done My Homework!
by xKalionx
Summary: Vanuit engels vertaalt, orgineel van Laterose! Een vijfde jaars fic met vanalles. Van mishandeling tot faunatisme, Slangen, Sirius (en zijn zus), Remus, Voldie, rare nieuwe krachten en een beslissing dat Harry and Ron's leven voor altijd zal veranderen *N
1. Maar po seilart

**Title:** Fifth Year? I Haven't Done My Homework!

**Author:** Laterose

**Rating:** G

**Time:** Begint in de zomer na 'De vuurbeker'

**Summary:** Vanuit engels vertaalt, orgineel van Laterose! Een vijfde jaars fic met vanalles. Van mishandeling tot faunatisme, Slangen, Sirius (en zijn zus), Remus, Voldie, rare nieuwe krachten en een beslissing dat Harry and Ron's leven voor altijd zal veranderen * **No slash ***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of this story. Characters are from J.K.Rowling, and the story is originally written by Laterose! I'm only translating!

                                                ~*~ **Maar po seilart ~*~******

Herman Duffeling stond op van de bank. 

,,Okay" schreeuwde hij naar de telefoon, welke overging. Jammer genoeg deed de telefoon niet wat hij wilde.

Kwaad waggelde Herman naar de hal en nam de telefoon op. Sterk onderdrukkend om gewoon te zeggen ,,wat moet je?" zei hij, niet minder onbeleefd, ,, Met Herman Duffeling."

,,Ja," zei een stem die aan een jonge vrouw toebehoorde, ,,Hallo. Ik ben. . . Abby."

Herman snoof. Hij haatte mensen met rare namen.

,,Ik zou graag even met uw neef praten, meneer Duffeling."

Meneer Duffeling bevroor meteen. Zijn hand wilde de hoorn meteen neerleggen, maar deze jonge vrouw sprak vrij normaal. Misschien had het niets te maken met de jongen's abnormaliteit. Hij zou anders niet weten waar het echter dan om moest gaan.

,,Waarom?" vroeg hij, met zijn stem laag grommend. Het was een bedreiging om te piepen.

,,Uhm. . . hij is in moeilijkheden."

Dat klonk belovend. ,,Hoe erg?"

,,Heel erg, ben ik bang."

,,Ik ben zijn verzorger. Je zou het mij moeten vertellen voordat je met hem spreekt.

Stilte. 

,,Wilt u dat echt weten, meneer?"

,,Ja."

,,Okay." 

Nog een stilte. 

,,Hij zat. . . op een. . . bezemsteel. . ."

,,Stop!" riep de man uit, het woord deed pijn aan zijn oren. ,,Jij bent een van hen, toch?"

,,Dat zou je kunnen zeggen," zei de jonge vrouw langzaam. ,,Bedoel je. . . dan ik een to-"

,,Stop!" schreeuwde Herman weer. Jongen, wat was hij gelukkig dat Petunia en Dirk niet thuis waren. ,,Ik zal hem wel halen!"

Hij deed zijn hand over het praatdeel van de hoorn, draaide zich om naar de trap en schreeuwde, ,,Jongen!"

Een zwart harig hoofd keek uit de derde slaapkamerdeur op de overloop.

,,Ja, Oom Herman?" de jongen probeerde dapper te klinken, maar zijn oom merkte met tevredenheid dat hij trilde.

,,Naar beneden, nu!" Toen de jongen twijfelde, zei Herman, ,,telefoon voor je."

,,Voor mij?" vroeg de jongen, met zijn smaragd groene ogen wijd open in verbazing. ,,Wie is het?" Hij verstijfde zichtbaar toen zijn oom terugriep naar boven.

,,Dat maakt niet uit jongen! Kom nu naar beneden voordat ik naar boven kom en je verschuilen uit je sla!"

Hermans neef schrok hiervan. Hij strompelde over de overloop en hinkte naar beneden.

Herman gaf hem een klap op zijn achterhoofd toen hij hem de telefoonhoorn gaf. Nog steeds trillend bracht de jongen de hoorn naar zijn oor.

,,Hallo?" vroeg Harry zachtjes. Wie kon hem nou bellen? 

,,Harry! Ik ben het!"

,,Her-"

,,Shh! Mijn naam is Abby, okay?"

Harry was zich er van bewust dat zijn oom tegen de muur in de hal stond, kijkend naar hem en luisterend naar elk woord dat hij zei.

,,Abby." Zei hij voorzichtig, alsof hij liet weten dat hij wist met wie hij sprak.

,,Harry, luistert je oom mee?"

,,Ja," zei Harry in een expressie loze manier, terwijl hij probeerde niet naar Herman te kijken zodat hij raadde waar hun gesprek over ging.

,,Als je ook maar één woord zegt, jongen," waarschuwde meneer Duffeling. 

Harry wist wat hij bedoelde. Hij zou niks zeggen. Hermelien zou gek worden.

,,Harry, waarom heb je geen van mijn uilen beantwoord? We hebben geen contact meer gehad sinds de eerste week van de vakantie. Ron is buiten zichzelf, zelfs Sirius heeft me geuild om het me te vragen, de uilen komen gewoon terug met hun brief. Is alles goed met je?"

,,Ja," zei Harry.

,,Waarom heb je dan niet geantwoord?" ze klonk erg uitgeput. Harry zuchtte. Hij zou het haar echt niet gaan vertellen!

Hermelien begreep zijn zucht verkeerd. ,,Oh, goed, je kan het niet zeggen. Ik moet ja/nee vragen stellen. Uhm. . . Heb je iemands brief beantwoord?"

,,Nee," zei Harry. Hoe ver zou ze hier mee gaan?

,,Heb je de uilen ontvangen?"

,,Ja." Dat was op zijn minst waar.

,,Heb je ze geopend?"

,,Nee."

,,Oh. _Kon_ je ze openen?"

,,Nee."

,,Waarom niet? Oh, sorry, dat kan je niet beantwoorden. Waren het de Duffelingen?"

,,Ja."

,,Dus ze houden je post tegen?"

,,Zo ongeveer."

,,Iemand anders doet dat?"

,,Nee."

Hermelien zuchtte met ongeduld door de telefoonlijn.

Hoeveel kon hij haar vertellen? Harry dacht snel na. ,,Uhm. . . Maar po seilart."

,,Wat?" zei Hermelien.

,,Wat?" zei Herman tegelijkertijd.

,,Nielk et."

,,Harry, ik kan geen woord begrijpen van wat je zegt."

,,Maarjekanhetwelonthouden?" zei Harry snel.

Hermelien begreep dat. ,,Ja, dat denk ik. . . Maar po seilart, nielk et, toch?

,,Ja."

,,Maar Harry, dat slaat toch nergens op. . ."

,,Kijk," zei Harry hard. ,,Ik ben er van overtuigd dat je een druk schema hebt. . . Abby."

,,Goed!" zei Hermelien. ,,Ik heb ze verteld dat je in moeilijkheden bent vanwege iets met een 

bezemsteel. Kan jij de rest doen?"

,,Ja, natuurlijk."

,,Vertel me gewoon wat je-" maar de telefoon was al opgehangen aan de andere kant voordat ze het af kon maken.

Harry draaide zijn gezicht naar zijn oom nadat hij de hoorn weer terug op het toestel had geslagen.

,,Waar ging dat nou weer over?!" schreeuwde Herman.

,,Het betekent. . . Het betekent. . ." Harry probeerde zich te herinneren wat Hermelien had gezegd. ,,Het betekent, nouja, het is een eed, het betekent, ik zal het nooit meer doen, en. . ."

,,Een eed, he?" gromde Herman vervaarlijk.

,,Ja, ik zit diep in de problemen."

,,Goed! En nu ben je van school afgestuurd?!"

,,Nog niet."

Herman Duffeling gaf Harry nog een klap op de achterkant van zijn hoofd, wat er voor zorgde dat hij dacht dat alles om hem heen draaide.

,,Praat niet tegen mij met die toon, jongen! Nu terug naar boven voordat je tante en je neef thuis komen. Nu!"

Harry strompelde weer naar boven en hij hield de leuning vast om niet te vallen. Hij ging zo snel al hij kon terug naar de veiligheid van zijn kamer. Nouja, het was niet echt veilig, maar hij wist dat hij geluk had dat hij nu niet nog een keer in elkaar geslagen werd.

Het eerste wat hij zag was dat Pig, Rons uil, hard tegen het raam aan het slaan was.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd droevig naar de uil. 

,,Sorry Pig," fluisterde hij. ,,Je mag dan wel door de tralies heen kunnen, ook al kunnen Errol, Flash en Madeliene dat niet, maar ik kan het raam niet open maken."

Ik vraag me af of oom Herman wist dat ik het kan breken, dacht Harry. Dat raam zal nu nooit meer open gaan.

Hedwig kraste zacht vanaf het bureau, waar ze zat op Harry's dagboek.

Harry zakte in de stoel en aaide haar.

,,Het spijt me heel erg Hedwig," zei hij. ,,Ik zou willen dat ik je naar buiten kon laten gaan."

Hedwig beet zachtjes, spelend in zijn oor. Harry viste onder de hele kleine berg van perkament die hij had kunnen bewaren van vorig jaar, en haalde wat uilensnoepjes te voorschijn, ook van vorig jaar.

Onnodig om te zeggen dat ze over de datum heen waren, de datum stond rood te schijnen op de achterkant van de verpakking.

,,Je zal dik worden als ik je deze blijf geven." Zei Harry, die probeerde een grapje te maken, en gooide er nog een paar in haar kooi. Ze waren erg vies, maar het was alles wat ze hadden. Wat Hedwig had. Harry had niets.

Zijn maag gromde. Harry had niks gegeten in vier dagen, en toen was het ook maar een kleine maaltijd van brood en kaas geweest.

Harry had nagedacht over anorexia. Hij was het onderwerp tegen gekomen in een van die tijdschriften die werden uitgegeven door dreuzelscholen, een keer per periode, over gezondheid en veiligheid en zo voorts.

Hij had de tijdschriften gevonden onder een stapel van Dino's, die van Dirk waren. Ze waren duidelijk thuis gebracht, op de grond gegooid er vergeten. Harry was verbaasd dat ze het huis bereikt hadden.

Omdat hij toch niks anders te doen had, was Harry er een paar gaan lezen, terwijl hij verlangde naar zijn Zwerkbal boeken, die lagen opgesloten in zijn koffer in de trapkast.

Hij kon maar niet begrijpen dat iemand er voor zou kiezen om honger te gaan lijden om af te vallen. Let wel op, dacht hij, kijkend naar zijn dunne spiegelbeeld, ik heb niet veel te klagen,

Harry schudde zichzelf wakker. Hij was bijna in slaap gevallen op het bureau. Terwijl hij op zijn voorhoofd wreef, die jeukte, klom hij uit zijn kleren met veel pijn, en klom hij in zijn bed.

Het was al lang terug dat hij voor het laatst pyjama's had. Een set met kleren was al erg genoeg.

Het enige, dunne laken gaf geen comfort. Dirk had zijn dekbed een week terug gestolen en Harry durfde het niet terug te vragen. Dirk was bijna net zo gevaarlijk als zijn vader.

Zoals het was, Harry sliep op een onbedekt matras onder het matraslaken. Het was goed dat het weer nog zomers was. Hij zou waarschijnlijk dood gevroren zijn als het winter was.

Hij dacht daar elke nacht over na. Het stond in zijn dagboek, ergens. Zou je liever dood vriezen. . .?

Te moe om iets anders te doen dan ademen, ging Harry weer liggen op het kussenloos matras en viel hij in een woelige droom. 

De grote uil droeg hem alweer over slapende steden en kleine boeren dorpjes. Het beste deel van de reis was dat Harry geen pijn had. Zijn been voelde alsof er nog nooit een breuk was geweest en zijn ribben waren op hun sterkst.

Het grote huis kwam langzaam aan steeds dichterbij. Harry voelde zich niet bang of opgewonden, maar eerder nieuwsgierig. Hij was er bijna zeker van dat hij wel kon gaan zingen.

De uil vloog over de tuinen. Harry hijgde toen hij dacht dat hij een aantal zwarte vormen tussen de bosjes over de grond zag bewegen, maar de uil bleef niet lang genoeg om beter te kunnen kijken.

De uil vloog in het huis door een van de grotere ramen, en vlaag meteen weer weg toen Harry afstapte. De kamer waar Harry in stond was mooi en vrolijk, geel en wit geschilderd met kleine konijntjes die eieren gaven aan voorbijgangers.

Een vrouw die de jongen niet zag staan bij het raam, was een lieflijk liedje aan het zingen voor de baby in haar armen, terwijl een jongen, die niet ouder kon zijn dan zes, er bij zat en er ook naar luisterde.

Hush there

Little one

Don't cry out

I am here

Please be still

Hushabye

Little baby

Do not cry

Soon papa

Will sing to you

Hushabye

Little one

Hushabye

Harry fronste zijn wenkbrauwen, ondanks de vrede van het liedje en de mooie atmosfeer van liefde er warmte dat om de moeder en kinderen hing.

Dit was niet zoals de andere dromen. De anderen begonnen altijd met dooddoeners.

OH NEE.

Alstublieft God, nee.

Het geluid van een slecht klinkende lach kwam naar boven. Het kleine jongetje ging schreeuwen, maar de moeder deed haar hand voor zijn mond en duwde hem in de trapkast, met de baby nog steeds in haar armen.

Toen, zonder waarschuwing, vloog de deur open. Ongeveer tien, nee, twintig dooddoeners liepen de kamer binnen. De grootste was de enige die geen masker op had. Het was Heer Voldemort.

De moeder, die voorbereidt was op een aanval, had dit duidelijk niet verwacht. Met een schreeuw gooide ze zichzelf op de grond, om haar baby te beschermen met haar lichaam.

Bijna onverschillig bracht Voldemort zijn toverstok omhoog.

,,Avada Kadavra!" zei hij zacht-gevaarlijk. Pijn vloog door Harry's litteken en hij gaf een schreeuw die niemand kon horen. En toen was het weer gedaan.

De Heer van het Duister seinde naar een dooddoener, die het stille lichaam van de baby die konijntjes leuk vond afschopte. De flits van groen licht en de bliksembal van pijn kwam nog een keer. De baby was tot zwijgen gebracht.

De jongen in de trapkast was gaan schreeuwen toen hij de geluiden van het vermoorden van zijn moeder en haar baby hoorde. Harry draaide zijn met tranen bedekte gezicht weg toen Voldemort zijn hand op de jongen richtte, die in positie werd gehouden door twee grote dooddoeners.

Er was niks wat hij kon doen om te helpen. Harry had het al geprobeerd; de eerste paar keer dat hij deze dromen had. Alles wat gebeurde was dat hij dwars door mensen heen liep, soms seconden voordat ze dood gingen.

Het enige goede aan deze dromen waren dat ze hem geen nachtmerries konden geven, want er was een nieuwe elke nacht.

Hij schreeuwde van de pijn toen de pijn doorsloeg in zijn litteken. De jongen had geprobeerd om te ontsnappen. Nu hadden ze allebei geboet voor zijn pijn.

Het doden had patronen, realiseerde Harry. Hoe onschuldiger en hulpelozer de slachtoffers waren, hoe groter de pijn was. Vele van hen hadden gevochten, maar niemand had tot nu toe overleefd…

De koude genadeloze lach ging nog een keer door de lucht toen het levenloze lichaam van het kleine jongetje naast dat van zijn moeder viel. De dooddoeners gingen weer weg, nog steeds lachend, en toen de deur dichtsloeg werd Harry meteen wakker.

~*~*~

Ron staarde voor de honderdste keer naar de brief die Hermelien hem had gestuurd met hun enige conclusies over wat er gebeurde met Harry.

1) Harry krijgt de uilen, maar kan ze niet openen.

2) Het is op de een of andere manier de schuld van zijn oom en tante.

3) Maar po seilart

Maar po wat? Ron stond al bijna op het punt om Hermelien een uil terug te sturen om te vragen wat ze in godsnaam dacht te doen, toen hij een P.S. zag.

Ik heb geen idee wat dat laatste mag betekenen. Zijn oom stond naar hem te kijken, dus ik denk dat hij in een bepaalde code aan het praten was. Snap jij het?

Nou, Ron deed dat zeker niet. Hij duwde het kussen tegen de muur en ging er tegen aan zitten, om de puzzel op te lossen.

 ~*~*~

,,Jongen! Opstaan! Nu!"

Harry was al opgestaan. Hij had geen slaap gehad vannacht, behalve het deel met de droom en hij vond dat niet erg rustgevend. Hij had zijn enige set met kleren weer aan, en hij had stil gezeten, geprobeerd om niet te gaan overgeven in afgelopen twee uur.

Hij was nu erg goed in zitten en denken. Normaal dacht hij altijd over de dromen, of ze echt waren of wat ze konden betekenen. Maar de gedachte van het kleine baby'tje dat stil in zijn moeders armen lag terwijl het schreeuwende jongetje uit zijn schuilplaats werd getrokken was genoeg om Harry misselijk te maken.

Nog steeds proberend grip te houden op zijn gevoelens, hobbelde hij richting de deur van zijn kamer. Toen de droom had geëindigd, was de pijn terug gekomen.

,,Schiet op!" riep zijn tante Petunia nog een keer.

Harry liep naar de bovenkant van de trap, zacht wrijvend over zijn ribben. Hij had net zijn voet op de bovenste tree gezet, toen iets hem hard in het smalste deel van rug raakte, en hij duikelde naar beneden over de houten, maar gelukkig met vloerbedekking bedekte, trap.

Hij landde met een plof op de grond, op zijn zij. Oom Herman kwam de keuken uit rennen.

,,Wat gebeurt hier!" riep hij.

,,Harry stond te lang op de trap," zei Dirk, die van boven naar hen keek, alsof de trap een heilige plek was die maar een persoon tegelijker tijd op zich kan hebben, zoals een toilet.

Herman gromde en pakte Harry op bij de kraag van zijn te grote t-shirt, op een manier dat hem bijna deed stikken.

,,En wat heb je voor jezelf te zeggen, he?"

Harry kon alleen maar sputteren toen hij slingerde, in een poging om adem te halen.

,,Antwoord me jongen!"

Maar de versperring van zijn keel zorgde er voor dat dat niet kon. Oom Herman hield hem boven zijn hoofd, zodat Harry zijn benen niet op de grond kon zetten om het gewicht op te vangen.

,,Goed!"

Het volgende wat Harry voelde was een stekende pijn in de buurt van zijn maag. Hij sloeg dubbel toen het brood en de kaas van vier nachten geleden dreigde om gedag te zeggen.

,,Niet in de hal, lieverd," riep Petunia vanuit de keuken. ,,En wat heb je zo aan die jongen?"

Dirk rende de keuken in. Herman gaf Harry een duw naar de keuken, en hij viel op zijn knieën op de koude betegelde vloer.

Toen hij hijgde werd hem een lijst in tegen zijn neus geduwd.

,,Doe ze," zei Petunia. ,,Of geen eten vandaag."

Nog wat nieuws? Dacht Harry toen hij de lijst aan pakte.

,,Ga dan!" hoonde Dirk, terwijl hij een enorm bord met bacon aannam van zijn moeder. De Duffelingen hadden lang geleden besloten om Harry niet meer het eten klaar te laten maken, want hij zou ze zo kunnen vergiftigen. Harry moest toegeven dat dit ongewoon slim van ze was.

Harry liep de keuken uit. Toen hij weer in de hal stond keek hij naar de lijst. Het was een lange. Harry wist dan hij al deze dingen nooit in één dag zou kunnen doen.

Nouja, hij kon in ieder geval maar beter beginnen. Het eerste wat op de lijst stond was 'De tuin onkruid vrij maken'. Het klonk als een stom ding om mee te beginnen. Het zou makkelijker zijn om eerst het gras te maaien bijvoorbeeld.

Harry had echter al geleerd dat het het beste was alles te doen zoals ze wilden dat hij het zou doen. Eén klein foutje mocht misschien ergere gevolgen hebben dan een breuk.

Dus, warm, moe en met een gekneusde nek pakte Harry een emmer en een doek van de tuinschuur en ging aan het werk.

Twee uur later was hij bedekt met modder en vuil, zijn knieën en de uiteinden van zijn broek waren doordrongen met water en waren bevroren van de dauw en zijn handen branden op de plekken waar ze waren gestoken door een brandnetel.

Nog geen twintig minuten later was Harry de tuinschuur alweer aan het schilderen, voor de derde keer deze twee weken. De Duffelingen moesten wel niet meer zoveel ideetjes voor hem  hebben.

De donkere bruine kleur die Harry nu aan het gebruiken was, was precies dezelfde kleur als dat de schuur altijd al was geweest. Met zijn gehele gewicht op zijn rechter vanwege de breuk in zijn linker, begon hij de op en neer beweging.

Terwijl hij werkte probeerde hij niet te denken aan wat er allemaal aan het gebeuren was tegenwoordig. Hij dacht aan hoe goed het was als hij hier vandaan kon en met zijn vrienden terug naar school ging. Hij zou nooit meer klagen over huiswerk.

De rechterbeen ging na een tijdje prikken en steken. Harry rustte een tijdje tegen de muur, kijkend naar de verf die aan het drogen was. Hij lachte een beetje over de ironie. 

,,Jij!"

Harry sprong op, naar adem snakkend omdat hij op zijn gewonde been stond.

Zijn tante Petunia had naar hem staan kijken vanuit het keuken raam met haar scherpe ogen terwijl ze de afwas aan het doen was. Ze liep nu naar hem toe over het gras met een kwaad en rood gezicht.

,,Laat mij je nooit meer zien rusten, jij klein rot jong!" schreeuwde ze net zacht genoeg om de buren niet te waarschuwen.

Harry zag met een vlaag van angst dat zijn tante nog steeds de ingezeepte koekenpan in haar handen had, maar ze zwaaide er alleen mee om te gebaren dat hij weer aan het werk moest.

Zuchtend ging Harry weer verder met het schilderen (op, neer, op, neer) en tante Petunia was weer naar binnen gegaan.

,,Harry, lieverd?"

Ondanks tante Petunia's pogingen, een van de buren was toch gewaarschuwd. Het kleine hoofdje van de oude mevrouw Vaals keek over het lage hek. Ze moest vast ergens opstaan.

,,Hallo mevrouw Vaals," zei Harry, zo vrolijk als hij kon. Het klonk plat en eentonig.

,,Dat ziet er leuk uit," waagde de oude vrouw te zeggen.

,,Jaah," zei Harry. Hij kon een kleine glimlach tevoorschijn halen voordat hij weer verder ging met schilderen. Op, neer. . .

,,Had je voorgesteld dat je dit zou doen voor je oom?" vroeg ze.

,,Ehm, het is goed," zei Harry, terwijl hij probeerde beleeft te zijn zonder omhoog te kijken. 

Hij wist dat mensen zo konden zien dat hij loog door gewoon naar hem te kijken. Helemaal zijn familie.

,,Gaat het goed met je, Harry?'

,,Wat?" zei Harry, die eindelijk naar boven keek. ,,Ja, natuurlijk is het goed met me."

,,Okay dan lieverd, ik wilde het alleen maar even controleren.."

Harry's bloed werd koud. Had ze het geraden? Kon ze het zien dat. . .?

,,Het is gewoon dat, je lijkt het helemaal niet leuk te vinden, en je hebt een lelijk blauw oog daar. . ."

Harry zuchtte van opluchting. ,,Ik heb gewoon veel aan mijn hoofd, mevrouw Vaals. Ik voel me goed, echt."

,,Ah. Ik denk niet dat je het leuk vind om hier heen te komen en er over te praten?"

Harry wist wat er dan zou gebeuren. Ze zou de waarheid raden als ze te dichtbij kwam en dan moest hij omgaan met de kinderbescherming. Waarom konden ze hem niet gewoon met rust laten?

,,Dat is erg aardig van u, mevrouw Vaals, maar ik moet dit eerst afmaken. Een andere keer, ik beloof het." En hij gaf haar een echte glimlach.

Mevrouw Vaals schudde haar hoofd terwijl ze van de appelkist afklom. Wat een glimlach! dacht ze. Die jongen kon zo knap zijn, als hij nou maar eens gaat eten. Ze bracht de rest van de middag door met het denken over 'de jongeren van tegenwoordig'.

~*~*~

,,Hermelien!"

,,Hallo mevrouw Wemel."

,,We zijn zo blij dat je kon komen."

,,Ik ben zo blij dat ik bij u kon komen, mevrouw Wemel." Hermelien zag Ron in de doorgang 

naar de keuken staan.

Na vier dagen nadenken over de mysterieuze boodschap van Harry, hadden de twee vrienden besloten dat het beter was als Hermelien een paar dagen over zo komen, zodat ze goed met elkaar konden samen werken

,,Hi, Hermelien," zei Ron. Zijn haar zat helemaal door elkaar; hij kan niet veel slaap hebben gehad.

,,Hey, Ron," zei Hermelien.

Ron ging stil voor naar boven. Fred en George zaten al te wachten in Rons slaapkamer. Hermelien keek wantrouwend naar ze.

,,Ron had het ons verteld," zei Fred.

,,Wij gaan ook helpen," zei George, zelfverzekerd.

,,Goed, we kunnen alle hulp gebruiken die we krijgen. Zullen we dan maar meteen beginnen?"

Alle drie de jongens knikten.

~*~*~

Het leek erg zinloos. Het aardbeiseizoen zo toch snel over zijn. Harry wist heel goed, terwijl hij in de modder werkte, dat Dirk de aardbeien wilde om het op alles te smeren, zodat iedereen gek zou worden.

Niemand zou het noodlottige incident van vorige week vergeten. Susan van hiernaast was flauwgevallen, toen ze een kleine mus zag die bedekt was in aardbeisap met het bericht naast zich geschreven wat zei 'Een gehad, nog een paar miljoen te gaan…'

Harry was net halverwege de lijst en het was al bijna zes uur. In de tussentijd had hij een paar schaafjes van de zaag, splinters van het nieuwe hout en een grote blauwe plek van een goed gerichte steelpan bij gekregen.

Hij keek naar de doos. Nog maar drie planten te gaan, en dan. . . Nouja, hij kon zich niet herinneren wat er daarna kwam.

,,Harry!"

Harry keek snel op, en zag de laatste man en hond die hij wilde zien terwijl hij in de modder zat met een nieuwe blauwe plek die goed bij zijn blauwe oog paste.

,,Professor Lupos? Sirius?" De hond gromde.

Erg luid.

,,Houd je kop," fluisterde Harry. ,,Ze zullen je horen!"

Sirius blafte. ,,Ik denk dat dat betekende 'laat ze maar komen," zei Remus Lupos.

,,Harry, wat is er-"

,,Deze kant op," zei Harry snel. Met veel pijn stond hij op, en ging rond het huis richting de schuur. Tante Petunia had het raam verlaten.

,,Kijk uit voor de verf," fluisterde Harry, toen hij de deur open duwde en hen naar binnen liet. 

,,Ik heb net- mmph!"

Zo snel als Sirius binnen was, had hij een enorm snelle transformatie gedaan en had Harry meteen in een stevige omarming gepakt.

Harry kreunde van de pijn toen Sirius tegen zijn gebroken ribben duwde. Zijn peetvader liet snel los.

,,Harry, het spijt me, wat is er in godsnaam gebeurt?"

,,Er is niks gebeurt."

,,Harry, kijk eens naar jezelf! Je kan me niet vertellen dat die monsters je niks hebben aangedaan."

,,Ik had een ongelukje, Okay? Ik ben tegen een deur gelopen en. . ."

,,Ja, ja, ja, dat zal wel," zei Sirius. ,,Ik heb ze allemaal al een keer eerder gehoord. Kijk eens naar me Harry."

Harry keek naar hem, maar wilde dat eigenlijk niet. Sirius hield zijn armen zo vast dat het pijn deed. Remus stond vlakbij, gewoon te kijken.

,,Geen leugens. Wat is er gebeurt?"

,,Ik vertelde je net. . ."

,,Harry," zei professor Lupos plotseling. ,,Je bent mank en hebt twee blauwe plekken op je gezicht. En jij bent tegen een deur gelopen?"

,,Ik had mijn been pijn gedaan toen ik van de trap was gevallen."

,,Je bent wel erg dom bezig deze zomer, niet?" gromde Sirius.

Harry wist niet eens waarom hij loog. Hij bleef stil.

,,Ik ga je hier niet achterlaten."

,,Sirius, je kan niet. . ."

,,Oh nee? Waarom niet?"

,,Ik heb het Perkamentus beloofd. Ik zei dat ik hier zou blijven. . ."

,,Perkamentus had nooit gedacht dat zoiets als dit zou gebeuren, he?" zei Sirius.

,,Je snapt het niet! Perkamentus bracht me hier zodat ik niemand anders in gevaar zou brengen! Ik kan nergens anders heen gaan totdat ik terug ga naar Zweinstein."

,,Harry," begon Remus. ,,Dat is niet waar. . ."

,,_Jongen!_"

Harry bevroor. ,,Ik moet gaan."

Sirius bewoog alsof hij zo naar buiten zou gaan, opzoek naar degene die had geroepen om hem te vermoorden, maar Remus hield een hand uit om hem te stoppen. ,,Hij heeft gelijk, Sirius. We hadden eerst naar Perkamentus moeten gaan."

Harry wist dat hij een fout maakte. Hij kon gewoon niet meer hebben dat iemand nu over hem ruzie stond te maken, terwijl hij de zomer al bijna voor iedereen had verpest.

Sirius zuchtte diep. ,,Harry," zei hij. ,,Als er iets gebeurt, maakt niet uit wat, dan wil ik dat je meteen weg gaat, okay? Ga ergens heen waarvan je weet dat het veilig is. Neem de Collectebus als het nodig is. Maar blijf _niet_ hier."

Harry knikte om te laten zien dat hij het begreep, en de twee mannen verdwijnselden. Dat had niet veel gescheeld.

De vijftienjarige liep uit de tuinschuur, waar hij een kans op vrijheid had gekregen, terug naar zijn eigen levende hel.


	2. Nu ik beroemd ben in twee werelden

**Title:** Fifth Year? I Haven't Done My Homework!

**Author:** Laterose

**Rating:** G

**Time:** Begint in de zomer na 'De vuurbeker'

**Summary:** Vanuit engels vertaalt, orgineel van Laterose! Een vijfde jaars fic met vanalles. Van mishandeling tot faunatisme, Slangen, Sirius (en zijn zus), Remus, Voldie, rare nieuwe krachten en een beslissing dat Harry and Ron's leven voor altijd zal veranderen * **No slash ***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of this story. Characters are from J.K.Rowling, and the story is originally written by Laterose! I'm only translating!

~*~Nu ik beroemd ben in twee werelden~*~ 

,,We moeten iets heel kleins missen!" riep Hermelien uit. ,,Harry heeft dit in een korte tijd moeten verzinnen! Het kan nooit zo ingewikkeld zijn."

,,Nouja, je sprak hem over de feletoon, toch?" zei Ron. Hermelien nam niet eens de moeite om hem te verbeteren. ,,Misschien heb je iets misschreven?"

,,Het is _fout geschreven_, Ron, en ik kan niet weten of ik dat gedaan heb. Ik heb gewoon opgeschreven wat ik dacht dat hij zei."

,,Oh, ik weetnie," zei George met een zucht, terwijl hij het perkament, waar Harry's bericht honderd keer op verschillende manier was opgeschreven, neer gooide.

_Maar po seilart... nielk et._

,,Het klinkt mij te door elkaar gehusseld."

Hermelien bevroor. ,,Zeg dat nog eens."

,,Wat, dat het mij te door elkaar gehusseld klinkt?"

,,Ja!" riep Hermelien. ,,Het is zo simpel! Het zijn allemaal echte woorden, maar het zijn gewoon anagrammen!"

,,Wat?" zei Ron.

,,Kom op Ron," zei Hermelien, niet voor de eerste keer. ,,Het betekend dat de letters in de woorden door elkaar gegooid zijn. Maar Harry kon dat niet, ik bedoel, geen belediging voor Harry ofzo, maar hij is niet zo slim…"

,,En jij natuurlijk wel," zei Ron. Hermelien rolde met haar ogen.

,,Ik weet het!" zei Fred met een blik. ,,Het zijn geen echte anagrammen. De woorden zijn gewoon omgedraaid. Kijk maar naar de eerste… 'maar' – 'raam'."

,,En 'po' is 'op'," zei Hermelien meteen. ,,Ik kan niet geloven dat we dit niet eerder hadden gezien. . ."

,,Dus 'seilart', betekend 'tralies'," zei Ron langzaam, " en nielk et…"

,,TE KLEIN!" zeiden ze allemaal samen.

Ze zaten een paar seconden in stilte met elkaar.

,,Oh," zei George na een tijdje.

,,Geweldig," zei Fred.

,,Echt een grote hulp, Harry," zei Ron.

Nouja, we weten nu in ieder geval waarom hij niet reageerde op onze brieven," zei Hermelien.

,,Ja, maar hoeveel helpt ons dat?"

,,Waar hoopte je dan op, Ron? Ik had hem maar een vraag gesteld!"

~*~*~

Elke dag was hetzelfde. Iedere dag. Ze werden alleen erger.

Er waren al drie weken voorbij gegaan sinds het telefoongesprek met Hermelien. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid. Het was nog maar een week en dan zou school weer beginnen. Dat leek nog verder weg.

Harry had geen idee hoe hij dit jaar al zijn schoolspullen moest krijgen. Dit jaar was er geen Hagrid, geen Wemels, geen tante Margo en geen Wereld Kampioenschappen die hem kon helpen. Dit jaar, was hij helemaal alleen.

Het ergste was nog dat hij alleen was door keuze. Waarom had hij in godsnaam niet toegestemd met Sirius en Remus toen ze er waren? Harry dacht dat hij wist waarom. Hij kon de schaamte niet verdragen. 

En het was waar, wat hij had gezegd, toch? Perkamentus wilde dat Harry bij de Duffelingen was om anderen veilig te houden. Als Voldemort niet actief aan het zoeken was naar Harry, waren er niet zoveel doden, en veel minder pijnlijden. Harry moest blijven.

Dat was wat hij geloofde. En dat voelde hij.

Harry was bang geworden om zijn oom om de hoek te zien staan wachten, met een grote, oude leren riem in zijn worstachtige vingers.

Hij had nu littekens van ieder lid van zijn liefhebbende familie. Sneeën en strepen over zijn rug.

Zijn gezicht was bedekt met blauwe plekken van Dirk, en hij had verschillende brandplekken op zijn hand waar tante Petunia 'per ongeluk' het ijzer van het strijkijzer op zijn huid had gedrukt.

Hij mocht alleen eten als hij zo hongerig was dat hij er ziek van werd. Dat maakte het eten flauw.

Elke nacht was Harry verplicht om te zien hoe onschuldige ouders en kinderen werden vermoord. De mannen gingen dan nog dood met een gevecht, net zoals de vrouwen die geen kinderen in hun armen hadden die ze moesten beschermen. De kinderen hadden nooit een kans.

Maar als Harry dacht dat het niet erger kon worden, had hij het fout.

Zijn rug deed nog steeds pijn, met de effecten van de laatste keer dat hij geslagen was. Hij probeerde het niet te laten zien, toen hij met de boodschappen rondliep, drie zware zakken op elke arm.

De dag was al slecht begonnen. Hij had geen ontbijt, of iets anders in deze hele week, behalve een paar keer een appel uit de boom van mevrouw Vaals, die over het hek heen hingen. Harry pakte er iedere keer een als hij werk in de tuin moest doen. Ze hielden hem in leven.

Misschien, op een dag, dacht Harry. Wanneer ik werkelijk de kans krijg om naar Goudgrijp te gaan, en wat galjoenen kon omruilen voor ponden, zal ik haar terug betalen.

Er was geen kans dat hij wat uit de zak met boodschappen iets kon pakken, tante Petunia had daar allang aan gedacht. Ze had een prijslijst van 'Kings and Parkers' op de koelkast hangen, naast het blaadje met het dieet voor Dirk, die werd genegeerd.

Harry moest terug komen met precies het eten, en precies het wisselgeld, of hij zou er spijt van krijgen. Het wisselgeld zat op het moment in een van de boodschappentassen. Harry vertrouwde zijn eigen broekzakken niet meer.

Op een andere dag, een biscuittje dat hem voor twee dagen had kunnen voeren, had een spoor van kruimels achtergelaten, van de keuken naar zijn kamer.

Auch.

Harry bukte onder iemands arm door en liet bijna de tassen vallen toen zijn rug een rivier van pijn naar boven liet schieten.

,,Gaat het wel, jongen?"

Harry snakte naar adem toen een paar koude handen hem omhoog hielpen. Hij voelde dat de zware boodschappentassen van zijn linkerhand werden weggetrokken.

,,Jeetje, deze wegen wel een ton!"

Harry had bijna een hartaanval toen hij zag wie hem had geholpen. Het was een politieagent. De pit. De wet.

Hij was gekleed in het traditionele politiekostuum, een blauw pak met een helm met zilveren knopen. Hij paste niet echt in de drukke straat met moderne gebouwen.

,,Het gaat wel goed met me," zei Harry, die zo rechtop mogelijk ging staan. Hij hield zijn hand uit voor de tas. De agent gaf ze niet aan hem. Hij keek op een rare manier naar Harry's gezicht. Harry dacht dat hij misschien naar zijn litteken keek.

,,Je hebt wel veel blauwe plekken daar, jongeman…"

Harry's hart zakte in zijn schoenen.

Hij had een toverstokloze spreuk gebruikt zodat mensen zijn blauwe plekken niet zouden zien. Tot nu toe had oom Herman niets gezegd, maar Harry vernieuwde de spreuk elke ochtend, in het geval dat.

Juist deze ochtend was hij het vergeten. Dirk wilde dat Harry zijn kamer schoon ging maken. Het was normaal niet slim om Dirk tegen te spreken. De donkere blauwe plekken moesten wel beginnen zichtbaar te worden.

,,Het is niks – " zei Harry snel. ,,Echt, ik was laatst de trapkast ingevlogen, snapt u."

,,Hoe oud ben je?"

Nieuwsgierigaard. ,,Vijftien."

,,Je bent wel klein voor je leeftijd."

Harry ging rechtop staan, alsof hij beledigd was. Alles wat hij wilde was weggaan, zo snel mogelijk.

,,Mag ik even?" vroeg hij, en hield opnieuw zijn arm uit voor de boodschappentassen. Deze keer kreeg hij ze.

Toen hij weer volgeladen was draaide Harry zich om, om verder te lopen, maar de politieagent stopte hem.

,,Kijk," zei hij, erg serieus. ,,Ik vermoed dat je de waarheid niet verteld, wat ook wel zo kan zijn, maar als er iets is waar je je zorgen om maakt, dan kan je dit nummer bellen, okay?"

Hij krabbelde op een blaadje van zijn blok, scheurde de bladzijde er uit en stopte het in Harry's shirtzak. Omdat hij zijn armen vol had kon hij het niet weigeren.

,,U hoeft zich echt geen zorgen te maken. . ." Zei Harry tegen de agent toen hij wegliep, maar hij keek niet om, maar liep gewoon tussen de mensen door totdat hij verdween.

Mompelend tegen zichzelf liep Harry weer terug naar de Ligusterlaan.

~*~*~

Hermelien fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Het was al weer drie weken geleden toen ze samen met de Wemels uren had zitten puzzelen over die stomme boodschap, die helemaal niks had geholpen.

Op de zelfde dag had ze een uil van professor Lupos gekregen, over wat er was gebeurt bij de Duffelingen thuis.

Harry was dom bezig. Dat wist ze zeker. Het was mogelijk dan hij nog steeds in een shock was van de gebeurtenissen die aan het eind van vorig schooljaar waren gebeurt.

Waarom was ze dan nog steeds bezorgd?

~*~*~

Het was waarschijnlijk Harry's eigen schuld, omdat hij niet keek waar hij heen ging.

Dat was alleen omdat hij zich moest concentreren op het lopen.

Hij moest wel, want hij zou vallen als hij het niet deed.

De zakken waren te zwaar op zijn gewonde schouders en armen.

Zijn oom en tante hadden dat gedaan.

Hij zou niet bij zijn oom en tante wonen als. . .

Voldemort er niet was geweest. Harry speelde dat spelletje vaak. Alles wat er mis was in zijn leven leek wel door Voldemort te komen. Of door hemzelf. Hij gaf zichzelf van sommige dingen de schuld.

Zou je liever dood vriezen. . .?

,,Hey! Kijk nou es? Het is Harry Potter!"

Harry liep bijna tegen Malcolm op. ,,Hey! Dirk! Kijk eens wat ik gevonden heb! Iemands hond loopt vrij op straat!"

Dirk, Pierce en Dennis draaiden meteen om. Gordon en Jarvis, de nieuwelingen in de groep, (je hoefte alleen maar naar dezelfde school als Dirk te gaan, groot en dom te zijn, en goed zijn in mensen slaan of vasthouden, om er bij te mogen), draaiden zich ook om.

Dirk lachte met zijn stomme lach; die betekende dat iets kleins met glazen binnen een paar seconden de stoep zouden versieren.

,,Dirk – " begon Harry.

,,Het is _Meneer_ Dirk voor jou," zei Dirk met een afschuwelijke vrolijkheid.

Harry knarste zijn tanden. ,,Meneer Dirk. Dit zijn de boodschappen van tante Petunia. Ze zal. . ."

,,We zagen hem het doen, toch jongens?" zei Dirk tegen zijn groep, die vaag voor zich uit keken.

,,_We zagen hem_ de boodschappen bederven, _toch_?"

Toen snapten ze het. Zelfs in deze gevaarlijke situatie, kon Harry het niet verhelpen om te denken hoe sterk zij hem herinnerden aan de dooddoeners.

,,Oh, goed. Jaah."

,,Zeker."

,,Natuurlijk deden we dat."

,,Hij liet ze vallen en stampte er op, toch?"

,,Oh, ja Dennis. En daarna. . ."

Dirk pakte de tas die het dichtste bij hem stond, en viste het geld er uit.

,,Hij pakte dit en liep weg, he?"

,,We moesten hem stoppen. . ." grinnikte Pierce, die verder ging,

,,Een gevaar voor de sam. . . sam. . ."

,,Nee, Jarvis. Het is de samen. . . de samenle. . ."

,,Het maakt geen reet uit wat hij is! Pak hem!"

Harry liet de tassen vallen. Hij zou ze nooit redden. Het bleek dat hij zichzelf niet eens kon redden.

Eerst, worstelden ze hem op de grond, wat niet zo moeilijk was. Daarna kwamen er vriendelijke op zijn al gebroken ribben. Harry verdroeg het. Hij probeerde niet te gaan schreeuwen. Hij wist niet hoe ver weg die agent was gegaan. Hij zou in grote problemen zijn als hij er voor zorgde dat Dirk in de gevangenis kwam.

,,Impedimenta!" Pierce bevroor. Harry worstelde zich vrij uit zijn greep, terwijl hij druk bezig was te zoeken naar de idioot die net die spreuk had gezegd.

,,Stupify!" Gordon viel om. Dit ging te ver. De andere jongens schenen niet te merken dat hun vrienden verdoofd en tijdelijk verlamd waren.

,,Terantalagra! Oh, mis, Stupify!" de eerste spreuk was mis. De tweede liet Jarvis over Dirk vliegen, waarna hij stillag op de grond.

Dennis schreeuwde. Dirk sprong op en draaide zich om, waardoor hij Malcolm alleen liet om Harry vast te houden bij zijn kraag. Hij hield het echter wel vol.

Harry vond zijn bril onder zijn hand en zette hem op, terwijl hij zijn vasthouder negeerde. Een van de glazen was gebroken, de ander liet zien dat. . ."

_Oh nee. Dat kan niet._

Daar stond Dirk, met een bezweet gezicht en wijdopen ogen. En daar, tegenover hem, stond Hermelien. Met een toverstok.

,,Dat lijkt er meer op," zei Hermelien, met een koude toon. ,,Laat hem nu gaan."

Dirk was normaal gesproken ontzettend bang voor tovenaars in alle soorten en maten. Maar zijn zomer met een kapotte Harry scheen hem minder bang te maken.

Hij seinde naar Malcolm, die op stond, maar wel Harry's rechterarm stevig bleef vast houden, die weer was gaan bloeden van een oude wond. Dirk liep naar ze toe en greep Harry's andere arm. Voordat Hermelien haar mond open kon doen om hem te verlammen (of erger), had Dirk zijn zakmes gepakt en plaatste het mes op de keel van zijn neef.

,,Een beweging," vertelde hij Hermelien. ,,En ik zal hem vermoorden.

Hermelien bewoog een beetje, maar hield haar toverstok op hoogte. Alles wat Harry kon denken was, 'wat doet ze in godsnaam hier?'.

,,Dat doe je niet," zei Hermelien. Niemand miste de onzekerheid in haar stem. ,,Hij is je eigen vlees en bloed."

,,Ik heb al eerder vermoord, weet je," zei Dirk op een speelse manier. ,,Muizen en vogels. Katten soms. Kleine honden. Hij is een van jullie. Dat maakt hem een beest. Waarom zou ik hem niet gewoon. . . in slaap brengen. . .?"

Harry schreeuwde toen het mes een klein sneetje maakte in zijn keel. Hij realiseerde zich niet dat zijn ogen bekenden.

Langzaam, verslagen, liet Hermelien haar toverstok zakken. Dirk knikte naar zijn verlamde vrienden. ,,Maak ze wakker."

Met een kleine snik die niemand kon horen, bewoog Hermelien haar toverstok weer omhoog.

,,Enervate." Alle vier de jongens gingen langzaam rechtop zitten.

,,Kom op," zei Dirk. Zijn groep volgde hem naar het einde van de straat, terwijl Harry nog steeds vastgehouden werd door Malcolm, ze het eten van tante Petunia achterlieten, en het verslagen meisje, met een nutteloos stokje van hout in haar handen, uitlachten.

Hermelien stond stil. Ze kon niet geloven wat er gebeurt was. Ze was verslagen bij een groepje dreuzelse vandalen, en Harry zou mishandeld worden. . .

Waarom stond ze daar? Ze moet hulp halen. Ze moet iets doen. Ze moest Perkamentus inlichten, of Sirius, iemand.

Maar duurt dat niet te lang?

Ze staarde met spijt naar de kapotte tassen, waarvan de inhoud over de straat was verspreid. Ze zou ieder moment een uil kunnen krijgen. Een officiële waarschuwing voor het gebruiken van magie. . .

Hermelien zag plotseling een papiertje liggen tussen de verplette sinasappels. Ze pakte het op en vouwde het uit. Gelukkig was er maar een kant doordrongen met vruchtwater van de sinasappels.

Ze keek naar wat er was geschreven. Ze keek naar de straat. Er was een telefoonbox op twintig stappen afstand. Plotseling kon het haar niet meer schelen van wie het papiertje was, of hoe het er gekomen was.

Als er toevallig vijf minuten later iemand had gestaan naast de rode telefoonbox, een klein stukje weg van een stapel met geplette boodschappen, dan hadden ze een vijftien jaar oud meisje horen zeggen:

,,Hallo. . .

Hermelien Griffel.

Nee, u snapt het niet. Het is niet voor mij, het is voor mijn vriend, Harry. . ."

En als er toevallig iemand de rode telefoonbox was binnen gegaan nadat de jonge vrouw weg was gegaan, dan hadden ze misschoen een stukje papier van een politieboekje gezien, met twee dingen erop geschreven, die was achtergelaten bovenop het telefoonboek.

-------------------------

Kindertelefoon:

0800 11 11

-------------------------

~*~*~

Meneer W. J. Y. A. S. Anderson woonde in het kleinste huisje dat je je voor kan stellen, bovenop een heuvel ergens in Huntindon. Er zijn natuurlijk, niet veel heuvels over in Huntingdon, die groen zijn dan.

Maar meneer Anderson woonde er toch op een. Het was een mysterie voor vele mensen hoe meneer Anderson de regering van zijn stukje land afhield, maar volgens Norman Sickle, was het gewoon goed geluk, en mag de Heer hem veilig houden.

Norman Sickle dacht over iedereen op deze manier. Zolang de Heer hen veilig houd, zijn het goede mensen in zijn ogen. En natuurlijk, de Bijbel zegt dan de Heer iedereen veilig houd, dus Norman's ogen hadden een heleboel goede mensen in zijn ogen.

Zijn familie was al een tijdje geleden moe geworden van zijn preken, ze waren niet echt religieuze mensen, behalve zijn grootvader, maar veel van zijn vrienden adviseerden hem om predikant te worden.

Maar Norman was niet echt een predikant. Hij was de postbode van het dorp, en iedereen in het dorp kende hem als Norman.

De wielen van Norman's fiets piepten altijd als hij Anderson's heuvel opreed. Hij fluitte 'Onward Christian Soldiers' samen met het geluid dat ze maakten.

Hij was op een bepaalde manier wel blij dat meneer Anderson's huis de laatste was in zijn ronde. Het gaf zijn arme fiets een kans om warm te draaien. Hij vroeg zich wel eens af waarom meneer Anderson nooit iets anders kreeg dan kranten, maar dat maakte de zak weer lichter. Het was zoals altijd dat Norman iets positiefs uit alles kon halen.

Toen hij bovenaan de heuvel stond, liep Norman naar het huis toe, en klopte luid op de deur.

Hij hoorde de geluiden van brekend glas, en daarna een vloek. Norman maakte een kruis over zijn borst vanwege de taal, maar meteen daarna werd de deur al met ruk open getrokken door meneer Anderson zelf.

,,Goede morgen Norman," zei hij vrolijk. ,,Kranten zoals altijd?'

,,Natuurlijk meneer," zei Norman. ,,Een _Mail_ en een _Times_, net als altijd," en hij gaf de kranten af.

,,Dank je Norman. Goeie dag. Beetje rommelig binnen, ben ik bang."

,,Oh, maakt u zich geen zorgen, meneer. Mag God bij u zijn."

,,Ja, ja," zei meneer Anderson vaag, en hij deed de deur dicht.

Norman reed weg, vaag denkend aan zijn stuk taart wat thuis op hem wachtte. 

Toen meneer Anderson terug liep naar zijn atelier, stond het tapijt in brand. Ongeduldig trapte hij het uit met zijn voet. Hij pakte een vaak gebruikte stoffer en blik en veegde de overblijfselen van het flesje op.

Hij vervloekte zichzelf voor de vijfde keer die dag, omdat hij zijn toverstok boven had laten liggen. Zijn reumatische benen lieten hem niet meer dan twee keer per dag naar boven klimmen. Of misschien was hij gewoon lui.

Meneer Anderson verdiende geld met het ontvangen van dreuzel kranten, en ze dan doorsturen. Ene Albus Perkamentus betaalde hem er goed voor. Anderson wist niet wat hij er in zag, het nieuws was zo saai, maar het hield hem bezig totdat zijn 'grote kans' kwam, wanneer hij een drankje zou verkopen dat echt zou werken.

,,Kijk eens naar jezelf, Willie," zei hij vaak. ,,Die grote kans zal snel komen, je zult het wel merken als het niet zo is. Maar je moet er voor zorgen dat het snel komt. Je hebt niet zo veel tijd."

Met een zucht pakte William Anderson de kranten weer, en bond ze vast aan Griddel's, zijn uil, been. Hij nam de moeite niet om ze uit de verpakking te halen. Hij draaide zich om toen Griddel weg vloog richting de zonsondergang met de kranten, het kon hem niks schelen wat voor rare blikken de mensen hadden toen ze Williams huis zagen.

*(A/N Alles wat je net hebt gelezen is belangrijk.)*

~*~*~

Albus Perkamentus had al een tijdje niet gegeten. Hij had niet echt honger, wat eigenlijk niet zo vaak bij hem voorkwam. Hij zat aan zijn bureau, te vechten tegen nijging om op zijn schrijf-veer te gaan kauwen, er kon zo iemand van het personeel binnenkomen.

Er was toch zeker wel een brief die hij nog niet verstuurd had of zo. . .?

Een uil vloog de kamer binnen door het open raam. Hij droeg de Ochtendprofeet in zijn klauwen. Perkamentus bedankte de uil beleefd, betaalde het, en stuurde hem weer verder op zijn weg. Blij, om uiteindelijk weer iets te kunnen doen, ging hij zitten en begon de krant te lezen.

Zijn frons groeide terwijl hij las. Het nieuws was niet verandert. Het aantal aanvallen van de dooddoeners was gestegen, maar geen van de kranten duidde erop dat De Heer van het Duister zelf de aanvallen kon leiden. Niet een.

Albus deed de krant met een zucht dicht. Ze zouden het snel ontdekken, en zelfs Droebel zou ze dan niet stil kunnen houden. . .

Het bleek zijn geluksuurtje te zijn. Er kwam nog een andere uil aan, stil en vloeiend vloog hij over het bos. Perkamentus herkende deze uil.

,,Ah, Griddel. Hoe is het met goede oude William, eh?"

Griddel kraste zacht en strekte zijn been uit. Griddel haatte zondagen. De krant was dan drie keer zo zwaar dan normaal.

Albus ging weer zitten en haalde de verpakking van de kranten af, die dreuzels vonden dat er omheen moesten zitten, en Griddel vloog weg.

Achterover leunend in zijn stoel, opende hij de krant op de voorpagina en sprong op in schrik van hetgeen wat hij zag.

~*~*~

Mevrouw Vaals, van nummer 4, Beukenlaan, van wie de appels Harry de laatste dagen hadden gevoed, had nog geen kans gehad om naar de krant te kijken die ochtend.

Eerst verzorgde ze al haar geliefde bomen, ook die ene die over het hek van de Duffelingen hing. Daarna had ze allemaal kruimels over het gras gegooid om te zorgen dat er allemaal vogels naar haar toe kwamen, ze hield er van om naar ze te kijken. Daarna had ze haar huishoudtaken gedaan, en had ze de tijd genomen om een brief terug te sturen naar haar dochter.

Als laatste goot ze het kokende water in een pot vol met theebladeren en goot dat daarna met heel wat melk in haar favoriete, met appels gedecoreerde mok.

Ze pakte de dagelijkse post van de tafel, schudde het open en nam een klein slokje van haar thee.

Daarna schreeuwde ze en liet de mok op de grond vallen, waar het in vijf grote stukken brak.

~*~*~

Hermelien zat te prikken in haar ontbijt, terwijl ze haar moeders afkeuring negeerde. Ze wist niet dat haar dochter de vorige dag naar de Ligusterlaan was geweest.

De man aan de andere kant van de telefoonlijn had gezegd dat Hermelien naar huis moest gaan, en zich geen zorgen moest maken.

Raad eens? Ze was nog steeds bezorgd.

Ze had het nog aan niemand verteld. Het was al donker toen ze thuis was gekomen. Haar moeder dacht dat ze naar Ron toe was geweest, met de trein deze keer. Ze voelde zich echter  schuldig, omdat ze diep van binnen wist dat ze het alleen maar aan het uitstellen was.

Mevrouw Griffel begon op te staan, terwijl de post op de mat viel, maar Hermelien schudde haar hoofd en liep de keuken uit. De doorweekte cornflakes liet ze achter.

Gapend pakte ze de krant op van de deur mat en keek er naar. Haar schreeuw liet haar moeder naar de hal toe rennen.

~*~*~

Remus Lupos droeg twee boodschappentassen, die bijna net zo zwaar waren als die van Harry waren geweest. Ze hadden zwaarder kunnen zijn, maar zijn geld begon weer op te raken.

Sirius had geen geld. Hij had belooft Remus terug te betalen, en was zelfs zover gegaan om voor te stellen een tijdje bij een van hun oude vrienden te verblijven, (hun vriend wist nu van Sirius, maar het had een lange, gevaarlijke tijd geduurd om hem te overtuigen) maar Remus moest daar niets van weten.

Als Zweinstein weer zou beginnen, zouden ze allebei een tijdje op school blijven. Perkamentus zou hun hulp nodig hebben.

De kiosk was maar een klein stukje weg. Remus wilde graag Greg Foster een bezoekje brengen. De man was de eigenaar van de plek en was vrienden met Lupos omdat hij zoveel geld van hem kreeg, dus hij liep er naar toe, terwijl hij de tassen onder zijn armen beter vast pakte.

Hij stopte om te kijken naar het bord dat buiten de winkel hing. Er was elke week een nieuwe.

Wordt het leven u te zwaar? Zijn de zaken van de wereld te verwarrend voor u? Kom naar onze wekelijkse discussie in de dorpshal deze vrijdag. Het onderwerp van deze week: Stress veroorzaakt door gebeurtenissen van over de hele wereld. 

Toen Remus dit las, gleden zijn ogen richting de kop van een artikel in de _Mirror._

Jongen Extreem Mishandeld

Remus pakte de krant geïnteresseerd op. De boodschappen glipten van zijn andere hand toen hij de foto zag die hoorde bij de titel.

Het was een foto van Harry. Hij had zijn bril niet op, maar het was zeker weten Harry, van het slordige haar, tot het uitdrukkingsloze gezicht, van zijn gevaarlijk dunne borst die bedekt was met littekens tot zijn gescheurde spijkerbroek en geschaafde gympen.

De inzet was een andere foto van Harry, maar deze liet zijn rug zien, die nog meer littekens had dan zijn voorkant. Zijn linker voet was achter zijn rechterbeen gehaakt, alsof hij zich schaamde. 

Met zijn ogen open in schok keek Remus naar de eerste alinea.

~#~#~#~

Dit was de scène die de kindertelefoon en de kinderbescherming gister aardig liet schrikken, toen meneer Harry Potter, 15, werd gered van een groep tieners, die wegvluchtte toen de beambten dichterbij kwamen.

Het rumoer gaat rond dat een jonge vrouw, wiens naam de inspecteurs niet willen geven, de kindertelefoon had gebeld nadat ze de groep jongeren  Potter in elkaar had zien slaan.

De littekens, die over het hele lichaam zitten van de jonge man, waren soms weken oud, en men denkt dat ze van Potters verzorgers zijn. Potter zegt dat het niet zijn directe ouders zijn.

~#~#~#~

Remus sloeg de rest over. Hij bladerde verder naar pagina 7, waar het afschuwelijke verhaal verder ging. De woorden vertelden alleen over Harry's ontkenning van de verklaring.

Er was een plaatje van Harry's bril, die helemaal kapot was. Nog een andere close-up van een wond die ongeveer een centimeter diep was.

De laatste alinea trok zijn aandacht.

~#~#~#~

Een inspecteur vertelde de journalisten dat hij afgelopen nacht lag te mompelen in zijn slaap. Hij zou iets gezegd hebben dat leek op 'Laat ze met rust, ze hebben niks misdaan, wacht, nee!'

Als er iemand iets weet over deze zaak, of informatie kan geven over de plaats waar Harry's verzorgers nu zijn, belt u dan de kindertelefoon op 0800 11 11, of meld het bij het politiebureau bij u in de buurt.

~#~#~#~

Terwijl hij nog steeds in een schok was kocht Remus de krant, terwijl hij niks zei tegen Greg, en zorgde er voor dat hij snel thuis was.

Sirius zou dit niet leuk gaan vinden.


	3. Iemand met de naam professor Little

**Title: **Fifth Year? I Haven't Done My Homework!

**Author:** Laterose

**Rating:** G

**Time:** Begint in de zomer na 'De vuurbeker'

**Summary:** Vanuit engels vertaalt, orgineel van Laterose! Een vijfde jaars fic met van alles. Van mishandeling tot faunatisme, Slangen, Sirius (en zijn zus), Remus, Voldie, rare nieuwe krachten en een beslissing dat Harry and Ron's leven voor altijd zal veranderen * **No slash ***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of this story. Characters are from J.K.Rowling, and the story is originally written by Laterose! I'm only translating!

**~*~Iemand met de naam professor Little~*~**

Vragen. Ze kwamen van overal. Ook van binnen, waar het kleine stukje dat hem Harry maakte zich dingen afvroeg.

Waar waren ze vandaan gekomen? De ene moment staarde hij nog in Dirk's gezicht terwijl hij de zware stok, die Harry's arm al gebroken had, omhoog zwaaide, en het volgende moment zag hij het geschokte gezicht van een middelbare dreuzel man.

Hij had het voor elkaar gekregen om bij bewustzijn te blijven terwijl ze hem in de ambulance stopten. Op de een of andere manier wisten ze zijn naam al, maar ze bleven hem vragen stellen, twee mannen en twee vrouwen, terwijl een andere man aantekeningen maakte. De man fluisterde: ,,hou hem aan de praat, hou hem aan de praat!"

Hij moet uiteindelijk flauw gevallen zijn. Het volgende wat hij wist, was dat hij op een zacht bed in een ziekenhuis lag, compleet met kussens en een deken, en steeds meer mensen vroegen hem op te staan, zodat ze foto's konden maken.

Waarom? Vroeg Harry zich af. Voor als ik er plotseling vandoor ga?

Toen hadden ze hem verbonden en zijn arm in gips gezet. Geen van de dokters was net zo goed als mevrouw Plijster.

Hij had de foto's verdragen, ook al had hij een hekel aan camera's. Ze hadden er voor gezorgd dat hij zijn shirt uittrok, maar dat was ze alleen gelukt omdat hij te moe was en te veel pijn had om ze weg te duwen.

Maar ze zouden niks anders van hem krijgen.

Hij had ze niet verteld wat er was gebeurt.

Hij zou ze niet vertellen waar hij woonde.

Niemand zou het ontdekken. Behalve. . .

Behalve. . .

,,Behalve wat, Harry?"

,,Hmmm?"

,,Harry?"

,,Hmm. . . hmm. . hmmm?"

,,Hum en ha maar wat je wilt Harry, er is genoeg tijd."

,,Denk je dat hij wakker wordt?"

,,Weet ik veel?! Roep een van die gekke dreuzel verpleegsters."

,,Sirius!"

,,Nou, ik beschuldig hen niet. Ik zou ook gek zijn als ik hier zou werken."

,,Je _bent_ gek Sirius."

Sirius. . . Ik ken die naam. . .

,,Hermelien, wat ga je tegen hem zeggen als hij wakker wordt?"

,,Wat bedoel je?"

,,Praktische gezien heb je zijn leven gered."

,,Ja, en? Hij heeft onze zo vaak gered. Misschien is het een keer tijd dat ik het eens terug doe."

Die stem klinkt zo bekend. . .

,,Wa'? Waar ben ik?"

,,Harry!"

,,S. . . Sirius?

,,Ja, Harry. Hermelien is hier ook."

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen. Hij lag op zijn rug op iets zachts en hij had kunnen zweren dat zijn ogen open waren. Er waren twee grote, wazige vormen boven hem. Hij veronderstelde dat ze menselijke gezichten konden zijn. . .

,,Hier," zei een van de wazige vormen met Hermelien's stem.

Harry voelde de bekende metalen vorm van zijn bril die op zijn neus gezet werd. Het verbeterde alleen maar het zicht van een van zijn ogen. Voorzover hij kon zien zagen Hermelien en Sirius er allebei erg bezorgd uit. Sirius nog het meeste. En er was nog iets anders. . . Was het angst? Of kwaadheid?

,,Ik droomde over een heleboel mensen. . . en ze namen allemaal foto's. . ."

,,Je bent in een dreuzel-ziekenhuis Harry. De foto's waren voor de ziekhuis registraties, maar op de een of andere manier zijn ze doorgelekt naar de pers. . ."

Harry gromde. ,,En dat is hoe je wist dat ik hier was, toch?"

Sirius grinnikte onverbiddelijk. Waren er tranen in zijn ogen?

,,Remus had een krant gevonden. Ik heb hem een blauw oog geslagen toen hij me probeerde tegen te houden, omdat ik achter die. . ." hij pauzeerde omdat hij geen goed woord had dat paste. ,,Hij kon me overtuigen dat jij belangrijker was. Nou ja, ik wist wel dat je dat was, maar ik dacht ik. . . Ik bedoel. . ." en hij stopte weer omdat hij zichzelf alleen maar in de knoop werkte.

Harry verplaatste zijn hoofd zover hij kon zonder dat het pijn deed, en keek naar Hermelien.

,,Wat is er gebeurt?"

,,Vertel jij dat ons maar," zei Hermelien. Ze zag er een beetje kwaad uit nu. ,,Harry, hij ging je vermoorden!"

Oh shit.

,,Hermelien, je hebt toch niet –"

,,Ik heb ze alles verteld. Maar er was daarna nog meer gebeurt, toch? Je arm had niet eerder gebroken kunnen zijn, want je neef en die andere jongen hielden je er aan vast. En daarvoor. . . hoelang duurt dit nu al?"

Harry deed zijn ogen dicht en negeerde de vraag. Voordat iemand hem kon aansporen vroeg hij plotseling,

,,Hoe wist je dat het Dirk was?" hij herinnerde zich de woorden van Hermelien.

_Dat doe je niet. Hij is je eigen vlees en bloed._

,,Van jouw beschrijving," zei Hermelien simpel. De manier waarop ze het zei liet Harry denken dat ze zich maar net had overtuigd van hoe ze het wist.

Het had geen zin om te verbergen wat er was gebeurt met Hermelien. Ze wisten het al. Geweldig.

,,Hij zou me niet echt vermoord hebben," zei Harry, terwijl hij hun ogen ontweek. ,,Hij was gewoon erg bang voor je, dat was alles. Je had die andere niet hoeven vervloeken. Ik kon het zelf wel aan, hoor."

,,Tuurlijk. Hij heeft in je keel gesneden."

Dat was waar. Sirius sisde toen Harry zijn hand naar zijn keel bewoog en het teken voelde dat hard was geworden tijdens de nacht.

Op dat moment was er een klop op de deur. Er waren twee deuren, realiseerde Harry zich, maar voordat hij de tijd had om te vragen 'waarom ben ik niet in gepaste kleding?" had Sirius zich veranderd in de grote zwarte hond en verschuilde hij zich onder het bed.

Harry gromde toen de deur open ging en Perkamentus zijn kamer binnen kwam. Achter hem was een gezette dokter in een witte jas en zwarte broek.

Harry was niet in een goede houding om dan ook maar iets te zien lager dan zijn taille, dus zijn normale plan van staren naar de grond zou niet werken. Hij staarde daarom maar naar het plafond.

,,Dus we zijn het er over eens," zei Perkamentus tegen de dokter. Plotseling dacht Harry dat hij geen dokter kon zijn. Dokters op tv en degene die hij had gezien toen hij zijn enkel had verstuikt op school droegen een stethoscoop. En hij leek niet echt op een dokterachtig persoon.

Ze zijn toch meestal vrolijk? Maar deze man stond te fronzen. Maarja, veel mensen fronsten als Harry op een ziekenhuisbed lag.

Nu was Harry erg verward en hij probeerde niet naar hem te kijken, maar naar het plafond met het interessante witte patroon.

,,Hij zal op school blijven voor de rest van de zomer en ik stuur meer informatie naar dit adres," zei de niet-echt-een-dokter in een monotone stem alsof hij zelf geen invloed had op wat hij zei.

Harry dacht niet dat het een spreuk was, maar gewoon het in de buurt zijn van het schoolhoofd, die niet echt sfeerinspirerend was als hij dat niet wilde.

,,Ja, inderdaad," zei Perkamentus.

,,En u bevestigd dat ene meneer en mevrouw Herman Duffeling verantwoordelijk zijn voor deze verwondingen?'

,,En hun zoon!" voegde Hermelien toe. ,,Waag het niet om hem te vergeten!"

Dokter Grunning knikte. ,,Ah, ik zie dat Harry wakker is," zei hij vrolijk. ,,Je foto is in ieder huishouden in Engeland, jonge man. Je hebt een lelijk oog daar," merkte hij op, knikkend naar de plek net boven Harry's zicht.

Harry tilde zijn hand op en realiseerde meteen waarom de helft van zijn zicht wazig was. De linker lens van zijn bril miste.

_Onthoud om de stok te ontduiken als hij komt, je wilt toch niet dat je andere arm ook gebroken wordt. Whack! Oeps, niet snel genoeg. Nog een bril om toe te voegen aan de lijst van dingen die Dirk altijd kapot maakt._

,,Het is echt niet zo erg hoor. . ." probeerde Harry.

Hermelien sprong op en zei iets wat ze Ron nooit in het openbaar zou laten zeggen. ,,Harry, je arm was gebroken!"

,,Dirk werd een beetje overenthousiast."

,,Hij dreigde je te vermoorden! Dat is verboden!"

,,Geef het maar op meisje," zei de niet-echt-een-dokter man. ,,Hij verteld het niet." Hij draaide zich naar Perkamentus. ,,Ik verondersteld dat u mij op de hoogte zal stellen als hij dat wel doet? Het is nogal moeilijk om een rechtszaak op te stellen zonder een getuige."

,,Maar natuurlijk, meneer Grunning," zei het schoolhoofd.

De man haalde een hand door zijn verwarde haar. ,,Herman Duffeling eh. . . mijn broer sponsort zijn bedrijf, weet je, goede aannemer, mijn broer, ik ben er zeker van dat meneer Duffeling het erg leuk vind om dat te horen. . ."

,,En praatgraag ook, kan ik me voorstellen," zei Perkamentus. ,,Hermelien, je moeder is aan het wachten."

Het was een manier om haar weg te sturen, maar wel een beleefde dan. ,,Doeg Harry. Ik zie je wel als het schooljaar begint. Tot volgende week." En ze was weg, met een bezorgde blik over haar schouder toen ze de kamer verliet door de tegenover gestelde deur.

Toen Perkamentus een hand naar hem uitstak, realiseerde Harry zich dat hij totaal gekleed was in wat leek op ziekenhuis kleding. Ze roken naar desinfecteermiddel. Harry veronderstelde dat zijn andere kleding met bloed doorweekt zouden zijn.

Hij liet Perkamentus hem op zijn voeten tillen. Hij trilde een beetje, maar kon wel blijven staan. Hij kon een kleine glimlacht tevoorschijn toveren. ,,Goed dan," zei Perkamentus. ,,U hoeft ons niet naar de uitgang te brengen, meneer Grunning. Ik weet zeker dat u nog een heleboel werk te doen heeft."

Grunning ging weg met een rare ,,Bedankt," en Sirius kroop weer onder het bed vandaan.

Perkamentus haalde een brillendoos vanuit zijn diepe zak. Het was precies de maat voor zijn halve maanglazen. 

,,Dit zal ons terug brengen naar Zweinstein."

Harry keek naar het ding. Het moest wel een Viavia zijn.

_,,Allebei," zei Harry._

_,,Wat?"_

_,,We pakken hem gelijk vast. Dan wint Zweinstein. Spelen we gelijk."_

_Carlo staarde naar Harry. Hij ontvouwde zijn armen. ,,Weet – Weet je het zeker?"_

_,,Ja," zei Harry. ,,Ja. . . We hebben elkaar geholpen, toch? We zijn hier allebei gekomen. Laten we hem gewoon samen pakken."_

_Voor een moment keek Carlo alsof hij zijn oren niet kon geloven, daarna verscheen er een grote glimlach op zijn mond._

_,,Okay," zei hij. ,,Kom op."_

_Hij pakte Harry's arm onder zijn schouder en hielp Harry naar het podium waar de beker stond. Toen ze het hadden bereikt, hielden ze allebei een hand uit naar een van de oren van de beker._

_,,Op drie, goed?" zei Harry. ,,Een – twee – drie –"_

_Hij en Carlo pakten allebei een oor._

Meteen voelde Harry dat hij ergens achter zijn navel weg getrokken werd. Zijn voeten hadden de grond losgelaten. Hij kon de hand die de Toverschool Trofee vast hield niet loslaten, het trok hem verder, in het geluid van de wind en allerlei kleuren, met Carlo naast zich. . .

,,Weet je het zeker?" vroeg Harry gespannen, terwijl hij een vinger op het doosje legde.

Sirius gromde terwijl hij transformeerde en ook het ding aanraakte, maar Harry's ogen ontweek.

Harry had nauwelijks de tijd om hem ,,Je zal ons hierop maar moeten vertrouwen" te horen zeggen, voordat. . .

~*~*~

Professor Anderling was erg bezorgd. Ongeveer drie uur terug was Albus naar beneden komen stormen, terwijl hij riep dat hij weg zou zijn voor een paar uur en dat dit alles uit zou leggen. Hij duwde een dreuzel krant in haar van verbazing verstijfde hand.

Haar ontbijt had daarna nergens meer naar gesmaakt. Ze was nog niet uit de Grote Hal weg gegaan, niet eens toen de schalen en het servies op een magische manier waren schoongemaakt.

Ze zat het voor pagina artikel opnieuw en opnieuw te lezen in haar stoel aan de leraren tafel.

Ze had altijd al geweten dat het een fout was geweest om Harry aan die mensen te geven! Waarom had ze Perkamentus niet goed gewaarschuwd. . .?

En nu was er niets meer wat ze kon doen. Niets, alleen zitten en wachten totdat Albus terug kwam, hopelijk met Harry.

Ze herinnerde zich plotseling de reacties van de andere leraren over het artikel.

_Professor Sinistra barste uit in tranen toen ze de voorpagina zag, die Anderling voor haar had neer gegooid. Minerva ging rustig zitten in haar stoel, toekijkend._

_Sinistra gaf de krant door aan Banning, die bijna viel van de schok_

_,,Dat is een dreuzel krant," merkte Serverus Sneep, de Toverdranken Meester, droog op, terwijl hij verafschuwend zat te kijken naar de foto van Michael Owen op de laatste sportpagina._

_,,Kijk gewoon," piepte Banning en hij gooide de krant naar hem._

_Sneeps ogen gingen wijd open toen hij de titel en de foto van Harry zag, bang en ondervoed, een blauw oog, terwijl hij zijn linker arm vast hield alsof het gekneusd was, of gebroken._

_Niemand kon Sneeps gezichtsuitdrukking lezen. Hij keek gewoon blank terwijl hij de krant doorgaf, nogal met tegenzin, aan Hagrid, die zijn hand ervoor uit hield._

_Hagrid zat stil, starend. Hij begon te schudden van spijt en kwaadheid, terwijl hij het ding vastgreep, wat niets leek in zijn grote handen._

_,,Wat is het?" vroeg die nieuwe heks, Wendy Little. Ze plaatste een vriendelijke hand op zijn arm, terwijl professor Stronk de krant uit zijn worstachtige vingers trok._

_,,Die ---" Hagrid zei een woord dat professor Anderling liet fronzen, maar ze moest hem gelijk geven. ,,Hoe durven ze? Alsof die arme jongen nog niet door genoeg geweest is!"_

_,,Laat mij eens kijken, professor," zei professor Little, terwijl ze de krant van professor Stronk nam. Ze staarde met een open mond naar hetgene wat ze zag._

_,,Oh mijn God," fluisterde ze. ,,Dat is Harry Potter. . ."_

Plotseling hoorde Minerva drie luidde kloppen op de kasteel deur, en luid geblaf. Ze sprong op uit haar stoel, alsof ze onder stroom stond.

Ze haastte zich voor Vilder, die altijd op wist te duiken op momenten zoals nu, om de deur te openen.

,,Oh jeetje Minerva," zei professor Perkamentus. ,,Wees wel voorzichtig!"

Hij hield Harry vast aan de arm die niet in het gips zat. Harry zag er vermoeid uit, en die grote hond leek overal heen te springen om maar zo dichtbij mogelijk te staan. Hij was dun en bleek, hij strompelde, en één van de lenzen van zijn bril miste.

,,Naar binnen, Harry," zei professor Perkamentus.

,,Wat is dit, een verhoring?" mompelde Harry, maar hij liet Sirius hem naar binnen brengen.

Dit herinnerde hem aan iets.

,,Professor – al mijn Zweinstein spullen, Hedwig-"

,,Iemand zal ze binnenkort verzamelen," zei Perkamentus. ,,Naar de ziekenzaal jonge man."

,,Waarvoor?" zei Harry. ,,Ik heb net een hele _nacht_ in een ziekenhuis. . ."

,,Je verwachtte toch niet echt dat je daar vast zou zitten voor zes weken?"

Harry wilde net zeggen dat dreuzel kinderen dat wel deden, aldoor, maar Anderling nam de plaats van Perkamentus aan zijn linkerkant en alle drie hielpen hem naar boven, naar het domein van mevrouw Plijster.

Ze ontplofte bijna toen ze Harry zag, en hij zuchtte. Hij had moeten weten dat _zij_ het zou zien, zelfs als niemand anders het zag.

,,Potter! Wanneer was de laatste keer dat je gegeten hebt? Snel nu!"

Harry zakte in een stoel. ,,Ik kan het me niet herinneren."

,,Oh jawel, dat kan je wel Potter. Een volledige maaltijd. . . Wanneer?"

Harry besloot haar niet te vertellen over de appels. Dan zou hij ook nog een dief zijn, net zoals een zielige jongensheld.

,,Een week dan." Mevrouw Plijster haalde diep adem. ,,Wat was het?"

,,Dat weet ik niet! Het is niet belangrijk!"

,,Dat denk ik wel, Harry," zei Perkamentus van achter hem, zachtjes. Harry haalde diep adem.

,,Uhm. . . brood. Nee wacht! Ik weet het! Het was Dirks lunch! Ik had het uit-"

Hij stopte. Mevrouw Plijster stond duidelijk te trillen van kwaadheid. Ze pakte haar toverstok en tikte op Harry's arm, net boven het gips. Het viel er af in stukken en Harry kon zijn vingers weer bewegen.

,,Goed dan," zei Albus Perkamentus, met een nerveuze blik op mevrouw Plijster. ,,Ik ben in mijn kantoor als hij klaar is, Poppy." 

Anderling en de zwarte hond volgden het schoolhoofd uit de ziekenzaal deur.

,,Een week? Restjes, een week terug? Het is een wonder dat je nu niet ziek bent."

,,Ik was ziek in het begin," zei Harry kalm. Op de een of andere manier was het makkelijker om tegen de zuster te praten dan tegen Perkamentus, Sirius, of zelfs Hermelien. ,,Maar ik raakte er zeg maar - gewend aan. En ik denk dat ze me wat hebben gegeven in het ziekenhuis. . ."

Mevrouw Plijster schudde haar hoofd en haastte zich naar haar kantoor.

,,Ik weet het niet, Potter," zei ze, toen ze twee seconden later weer terug kwam. ,,Het lijkt me dat ik jou hier vaker heb dan andere leerlingen op deze school. Behalve een," voegde ze toe, terwijl ze een dikke groene drank in een beker deed. Het zag er erg vies uit.

,,Wie?" zei Harry, die benieuwd was wie er in net zoveel problemen kon komen als dat hij deed. Hij voelde alsof hij het eigenlijk al wist. ,,Mijn vader, toch?"

,,Net echt," zei Mevrouw Plijster. ,,Al was hij wel veel hier. Mijn mening is dat alleen degenen die nooit gewond raken Zwerkbal legenden kunnen worden genoemd. Nee, de jonge man waar ik aan dacht was hier ooit in precies de zelfde situatie als jij, Harry."

,,Ja?"

,,Ja. Drink dat, en dan kan je naar het schoolhoofd."

Harry keek naar vaag naar het groene slijm. Het leek bijna precies op het gene waarmee hij Korzel en Kwast in zijn derde jaar had geslagen.

,,Wat is het?"

,,Het is een voedingsdrankje. Jij gaat nergens heen zonder dat je het ingenomen hebt. Zorg er wel voor dat je daarna goed eet, want een nog een dosis zal je verslaafd maken, en dan kan je niks anders meer eten."

Harry dacht dat hij liever voor de rest van zijn leven in de Ziekenhuisvleugel zou willen blijven, maar hij pakte de beker op en dronk het drankje zo snel mogelijk op. Het smaakte ook nog naar modder.

~*~*~

,,Zin in een potje schaak, Ron?"

,,Nee bedankt, ik ben aan het lezen."

,,Weet je wat Ron? Ik denk dat Hermelien je heeft aangestoken. Je bent niet gestopt met lezen van dat gezegende boek sinds zij langs kwam. Waar gaat het eigenlijk over?"

Fred probeerde het te pakken, maar Ron hield het in de lucht buiten zijn bereik, waardoor George het boek gemakkelijk kon pakken.

Hij keek naar de voorkant van het boek. ,,'Bedoelde en onbedoelde magische banden'" las hij voor. ,,Wat een mond vol."

,,Waarom zou je dat willen lezen?" vroeg Fred.

,,Oh, ga toch weg jullie twee," zei Molly Wemel vanuit haar armstoel. ,,Ik denk dat het goed is dat Ron eindelijk studeert."

De tweeling grinnikte. ,,Het is _interessant_, okay?" zei Ron, een beetje kwaad, terwijl hij het boek terug greep.

,,Volgens dit boek leeft Harry alleen nog door iets dat heet. . ." hij bladerde door de pagina's, ,,een opofferingsband, de sterkste van het opofferen van iemands eigen leven voor het gene van wie ze houden. Klassering: Onbedoeld."

,,Wat is het verschil dan?" zei George geïrriteerd. Ron merkte het niet.

,,Het verschil is dat een bedoelde band gemaakt wordt wanneer. . ." meer geblader door pagina's. ,,Wanneer het door twee of meer mensen is besloten dat er een band gemaakt moet worden. Dit wordt van te voren gedaan als voorbereiding van wat komen zal."

Molly keek op van haar breiwerk. Ron kon iets zien wat leek op een mouw van een trui die hij elke kerst kreeg. ,,Ik ben blij voor je, lieverd," zei ze. ,,Als er een toets komt over Magische banden dit jaar verwacht ik dat je. . ."

Maar er vloog een uil door het raam terwijl ze sprak. Het was de uil van Hermelien, Madeline. Ron ving de brief die ze liet vallen en begon te lezen.

~*~*~

Harry liep door de bekende muren van Zweinstein. Het was een fijn gevoel om eindelijk thuis te zijn. Hij vond Zweinstein zijn thuis. Hij was er trouwens toch maar zes weken per jaar van weg.

Hij zag er nu bijna uit als een normale jongen. De blauwe plek rond zijn oog was weggetrokken, net zoals de kleine sneetjes van het glas van zijn bril, die eindelijk helemaal gerepareerd waren. Het was een opluchting om weer goed te kunnen zien.

Mevrouw Plijster had die vervloekte krant gezien, vette pech. Hij moest zijn rug aan haar laten zien. Er was niet veel wat ze kon doen aan de oude littekens, maar ze maakte de nieuwe striemen wat minder pijnlijk. Het haalde bijna de herinneringen van oom Hermans riem weg.

Zijn been die werkte, zijn arm volledig genezen, en met een vrolijk gevoel binnen in hem, alsof hij net een grote maaltijd gegeten had, was hij op weg naar de stenen waterspuwer die de ingang naar het kantoor van Perkamentus bewaakte.

,,Kakkerlak tros?"

Hij bewoog niet.

,,Citroenzuurtjes."

Niks.

,,Ah." Soms dacht Harry dat Perkamentus het wachtwoord bleef veranderen om andere mensen wat lol te geven tijdens het raden.

,,Goed. Lolly's met bloedsmaak. Knapperige knappers. Kanariekano's. Oh, ja, alsof dat zou –"

De stenen waterspuwer sprong opzij. Hmmm. Harry vroeg zich af hoe professor Perkamentus die dingen kende.

De trap bracht Harry naar de oude eiken deur, en hij bleef een tijdje buiten om naar het razende gesprek te luisteren dat binnen plaatsvond.

,,Perkamentus, we kunnen niet gewoon –"

,,Moeten iets doen –"

,,Dat arme kind, helemaal alleen met hen –"

,,Je moe toch iets doen professor Perkamentus!"

,,Asjeblieft! Willen jullie allemaal even kalm blijven!"

In de kamer werd het stil, en de planken onder de voeten van Harry kraakten net een beetje.

,,Kom toch binnen, Harry," zei professor Perkamentus' stem.

Terwijl hij zijn best deed om te lachen, liep Harry de kamer in. Alle leraren waren aanwezig, (behalve Sneep) en een vrouw die Harry nog nooit eerder had gezien. Hij dacht dat zij vast de nieuwe lerares Verweer Tegen Zwarte Kunsten was.

,,Beter?" vroeg Perkamentus. Harry knikte.

,,Goed. Ga toch zitten." Harry ging zitten in een stoel die naast die van Sirius stond. Sirius zat helemaal opgerold op de rug naast het vuur, met een oog open. Hij lijkt ook dunner, dacht Harry.

,,En voor de rest van jullie," zei Perkamentus met een flits van baby blauw in zijn ogen. ,,Ga maar weg. Dit is niet de goede tijd."

,,Maar, meneer –" zei professor Sinistra, die er uitzag alsof ze gehuild had. Maar ja, professor Sinistra was toch iemand die snel huilt.

,,Ik zal jullie allemaal zien, later," zei Perkamentus met nadruk. ,,Wendy, wil je asjeblieft blijven?"

Ze gingen allemaal langzaam de kamer uit, met uitzondering van de vreemde vrouw en Hagrid, die Harry een stevige omhelzing gaf. Harry voelde de tranen opkomen in zijn ogen toen hij ze zag schijnen in die van vriend.

,,Ik heb je gemist Hagrid," zei hij.

Hagrid knikte alleen en rende toen de deur uit, achter de kleine Professor Banning aan.

,,Harry," zei Perkamentus toen iedereen weg was. ,,Dit is professor Little. Ze zal je leren hoe je moet verdedigen en aanvallen tot en nadat het nieuwe schooljaar start.

Beide volwassenen moesten lachen toen ze de uitdrukking op Harry's gezicht zagen. ,,Echt?"

,,Echt," zei professor Little. ,,Aangenaam je te ontmoeten, Harry."

,,En u, professor," zei Harry.

,,Weet je wat," zei Little, met een grijns. ,,Noem me Wendy als we alleen zijn, goed? Ik denk niet dat ik het volhoud met het 'geprofessor'. Ik weet niet wat je moeder gezegd zou hebben als ik haar zou vertellen dat ik een professor zou zijn." Ze liet een kleine lach ontsnappen.

,,U kende mijn moeder?"

,,Beste vrienden op Zweinstein," zei Wendy, terwijl ze een hand op zijn schouder legde. ,,We zullen meteen beginnen, totdat jouw spullen hier komen, goed professor?"

,,Natuurlijk," zei professor Perkamentus, en hij lachte toen Wendy Harry naar buiten leidde.

Sirius stond op en jammerde naar hen. Harry zwaaide naar hem, Wendy keek niet eens op.

Zo gauw als dat ze weg waren, verscheen Sirius Zwart de man in Perkamentus' kantoor.

,,Waarom moest je haar inhuren, Perkamentus?"

,,Kom op, Sirius."

,,Ze weet alles over me. Ze raad vanzelf over een tijdje dat ik het ben."

,,En dat is precies waarom je niet op Zweinstein moet blijven."

 Sirius keek scherp op. ,,Maar – Harry. . ."

,,Harry is nu veilig. Als je wilt, als je klaar bent, heb ik een missie voor je."

Hij legde het uit. Sirius' ogen gingen op de zelfde manier schijnen als toen Harry hoorde over zijn extra lessen. De Duffelingen konden nog wel even wachten. Er waren belangrijkere dingen te doen.

~*~*~

,,Is dit het?"

,,Jep, dat is alles."

,,Wat, een schoolkoffer, een paar stapels met kleding, een hutkoffer en een. . . uil, zei je?"

,,Ja, die staat in de voorste kamer."

,,Nou. . ." de sergeant zocht voor iets anders om over te praten met de jonge officier. ,,Nou, wat zit er in de hutkoffer?"

,,Eh. . . een paar brieven, verjaardagskaarten, een schrijfveer en inkt, Sarge."

,,Een _schrijfveer_?"

 ,,Eh. . . Ja Sarge. Oh, en dit." De jonge officier hield een oud boek voor zich. ,,Ik denk dat het een dagboek is, Sarge. Ik snap er alleen geen snars van. Tis net een andere taal."

De sergeant nam het boek van de officier en opende het op een willekeurige pagina. Hij snapte er ook niks van. 

Het handschrift was raar, gekrulde symbolen die net leken alsof ze getekend waren in plaats van geschreven.

Het sloeg helemaal nergens op. Moe en geïrriteerd stopte de sergeant het dagboek terug in de hutkoffer.

,,Het is niks voor ons. We kunnen het net zo goed aan die man geven als hij komt.

~*~*~

Professor Perkamentus pakte de hutkoffer op en pakte er een oud boek uit. Hij fluisterde een verontschuldiging voor Harry toen hij het open deed, maar toen gingen zijn ogen wijd open. Het is niet in een taal die hij kende. Het was niet eens in een alfabet dat hij herkende!

Snel stopte hij het boek in de ondersta la van zijn bureau, om het later nog eens op te pakken. Hij hoopte alleen dat Harry niet zou merken dat het miste. Ondanks zijn kalme voorkoming, was Perkamentus meer bezorgd over wat er met Harry was gebeurt tijdens de zomer dan ieder ander. 


	4. Een levend opspoorapparaat met de naam S...

**Title:** Fifth Year? I Haven't Done My Homework!

**Author:** Laterose

**Rating:** G

**Time:** Begint in de zomer na 'De vuurbeker'

**Summary:** Vanuit engels vertaalt, orgineel van Laterose! Een vijfde jaars fic met vanalles. Van mishandeling tot faunatisme, Slangen, Sirius (en zijn zus), Remus, Voldie, rare nieuwe krachten en een beslissing dat Harry and Ron's leven voor altijd zal veranderen * **No slash ***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of this story. Characters are from J.K.Rowling, and the story is originally written by Laterose! I'm only translating!

                        ~*~**Een levend opspoorapparaat met de naam Sleeve~*~**

,,Goed dan, Harry," zei professor Little toen ze een leeg klas lokaal hadden bereikt. ,,Laten we er maar meteen mee beginnen. Wat kan je allemaal al?"

Harry twijfelde niet. ,,Ik ken spreuken, bezweringen en vervloekingen van niveau 4."

Wendy lachte om de gretigheid van de jonge man op nieuwe spreuken te leren. ,,En verdediging?"

Harry kon niet zeggen waarom, maar hij voelde zich helemaal thuis bij deze vrouw. Het was net alsof hij haar al eerder ontmoet had. ,,Ik... Ik kan een Patronus oproepen."

Wendy's ogen lichtte op. ,,Kan je dat echt?"

,,Ja. Professor Lupos had me dat geleerd in mijn derde jaar."

Wendy bevroor toen Harry de naam zei. ,,Lupos? _Remus_ Lupos?"

Harry staarde naar haar. ,,Ja..."

,,Maar... Niemand heeft me verteld dat hij een leraar is!"

,,Hij is het niet meer," zei Harry somber. ,,Hij was gestopt aan het einde van zijn eerste jaar. De school ontdekte..."

Hij stopte en vroeg zich af hoeveel professor Little al wist.

,,Zijn maandelijkse probleem, toch?" 

Ah. Ze wist het. ,,Ja."

Professor Little plaatste haar handen op het bureau achter haar en ging er op zitten, net als een klein kind. Ze beet op haar lip.

,,Ik ben naar Polen geweest," zei ze zachtjes. ,,Mijn man nam me daar naar toe nadat... je ouders… dood waren gegaan. Mijn ouders waren in Afrika en mijn… Ik had eigenlijk niet zo veel over in Engeland. Ik heb niemand gezien voor veertien hele jaren."

Harry stond stil te wachten voor meer, maar er kwam niks. Professor moest in daar plaats van lachen.

,,Naja, ik denk dat ik een aantal van mijn oude maatjes weer snel zal zien. Sneep als eerste, jammer genoeg. Het was een schok om hem te ontmoeten. Ik had niet gedacht dat hij nog vettiger en vuiler kon worden, maar ik zat fout."

Zelfs Harry moest daar om lachen. 

,,Goed, nu Harry. Je weet waarom we dit doen, toch?"

,,Voor het geval dat er net zoiets als vorig jaar gebeurt?"

Wendy huiverde. Blijkbaar had professor Perkamentus haar ingelicht over de details.

,,Nou, ja, voornamelijk dat, maar er is nog een reden. Professor Perkamentus wil het uiterste van je krachten weten. Hij vertelde me dat je wat meer krachten had gekregen van je connectie met Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden?"

Het duurde even voordat Harry doorhad dat het een vraag was. ,,Oh, ja, ja. Ik ben een Sisseltong en de Sorteerhoed had me bijna in Zwadderich gesorteerd."

,,Juist. We willen onderzoeken is of hij je nog iets heeft gegeven, iets… anders."

Harry luisterde met ingehouden adem. De krachten van Heer Voldemort tegen hem gebruiken… nu daar is een leuke ironie.

,,Als eerste," zei Wendy, terwijl ze van het bureau sprong. ,,Heb je ooit spreuken geprobeerd zonder je toverstok? Niet gewoon magie – dat kan iedereen – echte spreuken."

Harry voelde alsof Wendy's ogen recht door hem keken. Alleen het feit dat hij wist dat ze dat niet echt kon, hield hem van het vertellen van de echte waarheid.

,,Is dat niet onmogelijk, professor?"

,,Niet zo'n heel klein beetje. En noem me Wendy. Je vader had er altijd een speciale handigheid voor, zover ik me herinner. Niets groots, gewoon Accio's en Wingardiums. Hij maakte veel mensen aan het schrikken door dingen – meestal mensen – naar hem toe te roepen of op te tillen, gewoon met zijn handen."

Harry bleef stil. Hij ontdekte naderhand dat Wendy niet de beste verhalen verteller was. Ze stopte altijd in het midden, of wat op het midden leek. 

Bijna geestelijk afwezig, strekte ze een hand uit en raakte zijn voorhoofd aan, een vinger aan elke kant van zijn litteken. ,,Heb je het ooit eens geprobeerd?" vroeg ze, bijna dromelijk.

Dit is een van de raarste mensen die ik ooit heb ontmoet, dacht Harry, maar hij kon het nog steeds voor elkaar krijgen om te liegen.

,,Nee."

Toen professor Little haar hand terug trok van zijn gezicht was ze aan het lachen. ,,Jij leugenaar," zei ze geamuseerd.

,,Wat?"

Terwijl ze nog steeds een brede glimlach op haar mond had, plaatste professor Little dezelfde vingers op precies de zelfde plek, op haar eigen voorhoofd.

,,Mijn naam is Wendy," zei ze. Verbaast keek Harry toe hoe een ronde plek rond de vingers op de huid licht groen werd.

,,Mijn naam is Harry Potter," zei professor Little, en de zelfde ronde plek huid werd ineens donker rood.

,,Indrukwekkend, he?" zei Wendy toen ze haar hand weghaalde en naar Harry's verbaasde gezicht keek.

,,Maar… Dat is niet echt! Je zou dat helemaal niet mogen kunnen doen, of iedereen zou dat bij iedereen doen!"

,,Dat is waar," zei Wendy bedenkelijk. ,,Ik zou dat maar beter niet aan de andere leraren leren, of het zal een aantaal leerlingen erg ongelukkig maken…"

Ze lachte om het gezicht dat Harry nog steeds trok. ,,Het is gewoon iets wat ik in Polen geleerd had, Harry. Bijna niemand kan het, dus je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken over iemand die je hoofd aanraakt en er achter komt wie je leuk vind…"

Harry grinnikte schaapachtig. Hij _had_ wel aan zoiets zitten denken.

,,Dus, wanneer heb je dan toverstokloze spreuken gebruikt Harry?"

,,Tijdens de zomer," zei Harry, verslagen. ,,Ik denk dat ik het de eerste keer per ongeluk deed, en toen ik merkte dat niemand me van school zou schorsen bleef ik het doen."

Hij zei het met zelfwalging in zijn stem, wat Wendy toch wel alarmeerde. ,,Wat had je gebruikt?"

,,Een… een verbergingsspreuk. Voor mijn gezicht."

Harry wachtte een paar seconden, en ging toen verder. ,,Het is niet eerlijk! Ik had ze van me af moeten kunnen vechten! Ik ben een tovenaar, ik ben sterker dan dat zij zijn, en ze zijn bang van me als ik mijn toverstok heb, maar zogauw als ze die van me afgepakt hebben…"

Hij schudde wild zijn hoofd. ,,Ik ben waardeloos zonder het. Ik ben klein, en zwak, en waardeloos. Iedereen zegt dat…"

,,Op een dag zal ik toch echt die man willen ontmoeten, die 'iedereen'," zei professor Little. ,,Hij heeft zulke ongelofelijke manieren van kijken op het leven."

Harry keek opzij, hij schaamde zich voor zijn uitval.

,,Harry," zei Wendy. ,,Je bent niet waardeloos. Je ontsnapte Voldemort vier keer."

,,Dat maakt me niet speciaal," zei Harry. ,,Ik heb eigenlijk nooit wat gedaan. Mijn moeder en Perkamentus hebben me de eerste twee keer gered. De derde keer zou ik dood zijn gegaan als Felix er niet was geweest. En de vierde keer…" hij huiverde. ,,Toen was het m'n toverstok weer."

Wendy zei niks.

,,Het is niet dat ik mijn toverstok niet leuk vind, ik ben er eigenlijk erg gehecht aan, maar als hij er niet is ben ik verloren. Ik ben mager, en ik ben…"

,,Ben jij of 'Iedereen' aan het praten?" vroeg professor Little aardig.

Harry wilde haar niet aankijken. Hij loog niet. Hij was hopeloos. Nu had hij zelfs medelijden met zichzelf. Wat nou met meneer en mevrouw Kanewasser? Wat met het kind en de kleine baby? Zou hij geen medelijden met hen moeten hebben?

,,Harry, zou je het leuk vinden als ik je toverstokloze magie zou leren?"

Harry keek scherp op. ,,Kan je dat doen?"

,,Nou, ik ben geen echte ervarene, Harry, maar we kunnen het toch op z'n minst super goed proberen, toch?"

Harry grinnikte.

,,Goed. We zullen op de beste plaats beginnen – het begin."

~*~*~

In de tijd van drie uur begon Harry een aantal simpele, stokloze spreuken te begrijpen. Hij had er veel lol mee.

,,Harry!"

,,Oeps, sorry, professor." Harry gooide haar hoed terug, die naar zijn hand was gevlogen met een kleine beweging.

,,Ik denk dat we maar beter kunnen stoppen, Harry. Kijk eens naar de rotzooi die we hebben gemaakt."

Harry draaide zich om een keek. Ze waren naar het lokaal van professor Anderling gegaan, omdat daar meer ruimte was. Het lag nu totaal overhoop.

Boeken vervuilden de vloer, net zoals ontelbare rollen met perkament, veren, en oude opstellen. Een beoordelingsschema voor 'Gedaanteveranderings S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L.' lag bovenop een oude vogelkooi, die er daarvoor niet was geweest.

Een aantal stoelen waren ook omgedraaid, en op de een of andere manier hingen een aantal posters ook niet meer rechtop.

Harry lachte. ,,Kunnen we niet iets meer doen, pro -… Wendy?"

Wendy keek om haar heen naar de chaos die ze met z'n tweeën hadden gemaakt. Ze herinnerde zich de torn van de lerares maar al te goed.

,,Nou, ik denk dat we nog wel wat meer kunnen doen… Ja, okay Harry. Je gaat je krachten gebruiken op dit lokaal weer netjes te maken.

Harry gromde en draaide zich om naar de deur. ,,Ik ben van gedachten verandert. Ik denk dat ik gewoon…"

,,Oh nee, dat doe je niet," zei professor Little, terwijl ze hem aan zijn kraag vastgreep. ,,Ik wil nu ook dat het gebeurt. Heel erg bedankt voor het idee, meneer Potter."

Met een snelle herinnering om Wendy Little nooit meer te vertrouwen, ging Harry te werk, met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht toen het beoordelingsschema zijn hand net miste en zijn nieuwe lerares in het gezicht raakte.

~*~*~

Harry's spullen waren al in de slaapkamer toen hij er een half uur later aankwam. Terwijl hij het grote boek op zijn bed trok, opende hij zijn koffer om te kijken of alles er in zat.

Hij staarde verbaast naar hetgeen wat hij zag. In de koffer zaten nieuwe, perfect passende dreuzel kleren, met een nieuwe set met boeken voor het schooljaar en een reep de lekkerste chocolade.

Bovenop alles lag een kort briefje. Er stond op,

_Beste Harry,_

_Met Sirius gaat alles goed. Hij wilde dat je deze dingen zou hebben. Hij zal me alles terug betalen als hij vrij is. Hij zegt dat je het maar als je verjaardagscadeau moet zijn, en ik denk dat er ook nog iets van Remus tussen zit, dat je zal helpen met je studie._

_Veel geluk, en van Harte Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag_

_Professor Perkamentus._

Harry keek naar het briefje. Dit was allemaal van _Sirius?_ Hij had Harry al het allerbeste cadeau gegeven wat hij ooit gekregen had, een vuurflits. Hij zou dit niet kunnen betalen.

Ondanks zijn zorgen, ging hij vlijtig door de spullen heen. Ze waren van de beste kwaliteit die hij maar zou kunnen krijgen.

Terwijl hij ze heel zorgvuldig opzij schoof, pakte hij de boeken een voor een op. De meeste waren niets speciaals. 'Het standaard spreuken boek, niveau 5', 'Tussenliggende gedaanten verandering, 2de uitgave' en 'Een verzameling van beroemde heksen en tovenaars sinds 1900' waren er maar een paar van.

Maar toen zag Harry een kleiner boekje. Een kleine blauwe zonder titel. Harry opende het op de eerste pagina en zag de eerste pagina:

DIT BOEK BEHOORD TOT _______________ (hier invullen)

En dat was het. Maar juist die woorden lieten Harry aan iets anders denken, hij deed het boek dicht en dook terug in zijn koffer. Hij duwde zijn schoolgewaden opzij terwijl hij er als een gek naar zocht.

Het was er niet

Het dagboek was weg.

Het duurde een paar seconden voordat Harry zich herinnerde dat niemand het zou kunnen lezen.

Hij haalde een aantal keer kalm adem. Zou je liever dood vriezen…

Er werd op de deur geklopt.

Terwijl hij zich afvroeg wie er in de leerlingenkamer had kunnen komen, opende hij de deur.

Het was professor Little. Ze keek naar hem. ,,Heb je alles wat je nodig hebt, Harry?"

,,Ja," loog Harry. ,,Wendy, hoe ben je binnen gekomen zonder het wachtwoord?"

Wendy lachte. ,,Dat is niet zo moeilijk, Harry. Ze zijn bijna altijd het zelfde. Ik ben ook een griffoendor hoor, weet je nog?"

Harry wist het niet, maar hij wist _wel_ wat Wendy had gezegd over het beste vrienden zijn met zijn moeder. Hij barste van de vragen over haar, maar hij besloot te wachtten totdat alles een beetje rustiger was geworden.

Hij wist ook niet zeker of hij haar verhaal over het raden van het wachtwoord wel geloofde. Ze werden uitgevonden zodat ze niet geraden konden worden. Een van de huiselfen had hem verteld dat het nu 'Oojimaflip' was.

Ach ja.  Hij had nog het hele jaar. Nog genoeg tijd om meer over professor Little te weten te komen. Ze leek in ieder geval niet het weerwolf type.

,,Kom op dan," zei ze. ,,Het avondeten is klaar."

,,Wat, nu al?" Harry begon te kijken naar zijn pols, maar toen herinnerde hij zich dat hij geen horloge meer had.

,,Natuurlijk. We zijn ongeveer vier uur bezig geweest, weet je."

Professor Little en Harry liepen naar de Grote Hal, terwijl ze enthousiast praatten over toverstokloze magie.

Ondanks dat Wendy telkens anders zei, waren ze vroeg. Professor Vector en Sinistra waren de enigen die aan de lerarentafel zaten toen ze aankwamen.

Er was een extra stoel voor Harry neergezet tussen de stoelen van professor Little en Hagrid. Het enige slechte wat Harry daarin kon zien was dat professor Sneep een stoel van hem verwijdert zou zijn.

Ze gingen zitten, nog druk pratend over hun les, en Harry probeerde niet op te merken dat de andere twee heksen zijn ogen ontweken.

De andere leraren kwamen na elkaar binnen. Toen Hagrid naar binnen kwam snellen, met een rood gezicht, gaf hij Harry een bottenbrekende omhelzing en een verontschuldiging voor zijn huilerige bui van daarvoor.

Verlegen probeerde Harry hem op het onderwerp te krijgen, over wat ze dit jaar zouden gaan leren. De manier waarop Hagrid steeds ging vertellen over de kleine dingen, vertelde Harry dat hij en zijn klasgenootjes een interessant jaar zouden krijgen.

Professor Sneep ging grommend naast Wendy zitten.

,,Hoe gaat het met je, Severus?" zei Wendy vrolijk.

Sneep keek op en staarde naar haar. Het was waarschijnlijk goed dat het voedsel op dat moment kwam, want anders had hij misschien iets gemeens gezegd.

Harry had Sneep nog nooit zoveel zien eten. Hij at bijna net zoveel als Hagrid, en dat zegt nogal wat. Wendy at ook totdat ze er bijna bij neerviel.

Harry kon echter niet meer dan de helft van zijn biefstuk opeten, en nog wat patat. Hij speelde nog een beetje met zijn groente, en at ze dan langzaam op, terwijl hij wanhopig dacht dat hij absoluut niet wilde overgeven op de lerarentafel.

Iedereen had het gezien, wist Harry, maar niemand zei iets terwijl hij zich langzaam een weg baande over zijn bord, terwijl alle ogen af en toe zijn kant op keken.

Aan het einde, toen bijna iedereen zijn bord leeg had, begon Perkamentus te spreken.

,,Hoe was je eerste les, Harry?"

Dankbaar schoof Harry zijn bord opzij. ,,Het was moeilijk," gaf hij toe. ,,Aan het einde begon ik het een beetje te begrijpen. En Wendy zegt dat ik een 'transpersoonlijk uithoudingsvermogen' heb."

,,Oh? En wat is dat eigenlijk?" vroeg Perkamentus met een glimlach.

,,Geen idee," zei Harry. Iedereen (behalve Sneep) lachte.

Wendy bloosde een beetje. Ze was gered door de pudding, die Harry, ondanks dat hij dat  uitermate vieze drankje nooit meer wilde drinken, niet kon opeten.

Blijkbaar kon Sneep dat ook niet. Hij zat met afkeer te kijken naar het dikke spul voor zijn neus. Hij hield blijkbaar niet echt van pudding, en al helemaal niet sinds hij net de helft van het andere eten had opgegeten.

Terwijl Harry naar hem keek, de enige twee mensen die niet weg gingen, maar te beleeft waren om op te staan terwijl iedereen wel weg ging, had hij kunnen zweren dat hij iets had zijn bewegen onder de kleren van Sneep, in het midden van zijn rechter bovenarm.

Sneep siste zacht terwijl zijn kleding bewoog, maar hij dat niet deed.

_En iets siste terug._

Harry leunde over zijn bord om het beter te kunnen zien. Iets langs en duns krulde zich om Sneeps arm, onder zijn kleding.

_,,Stop met bewegen, jij irritante man…"_

,,Professor Sneep," zei Harry langzaam. Sneep was niet de enige die met verbazing opkeek, omdat hij vrijwillig werd aangesproken door Harry. Een groot aantal leraren keken geïnteresseerd. 

,,Professor, er zit een…"

,,IK WEET HET, Potter," siste Sneep door zijn tanden, alsof hij pijn had.

,,Maar het is een…"

,,IK WEET HET! Zeg het niet…" Zijn stem viel weg toen het draaien stopte. Dit leek hem bang te maken. Harry had Sneep nog nooit eerder bang gezien. Hij nam een mentale foto, voor het geval hij ooit stimulatie nodig had tijdens dit.

,,Wat is het, Severus?" vroeg Perkamentus, nieuwsgierig, terwijl hij zijn vork neerlegde.

Sneep antwoordde niet. Hij was helemaal wit geworden.

,,Harry?"

Harry keek alleen naar Sneep. ,,Ik kan… hem weg halen…" zei hij gespannen.

Sneep keek absoluut vergiftigd toen hij dat hoorde, maar hij had niet veel keus. Langzaam en voorzichtig strekte hij zijn rechterarm uit, voorbij professor Little, die haar stoel naar achter schoof, en voor Harry.

Harry pakte zijn hand. Hij voelde verbrande en ruige huid onder zijn vingers. De bewegingen onder de kleren begonnen weer, en Harry nam diep adem.

Hij kon achteraf niet zeggen hoe hij wist wat hij moest doen. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en zei in een zachte, lage sis die iedereen kon horen,

_,,Waarom verschuil je je , broeder?"_

En het antwoord kwam. Harry was alleen een beetje verbaast. Hij had nog nooit eerder een slangen stem gehoord.

_,,Ik wacht op een teken van verraad."_

_,,Verraad aan wie?"_ vroeg Harry.

Hagrid en alle andere leraren, die het niet begrepen, keken angstig en met ongeloof naar Harry en Sneep, die ook zijn ogen had dicht gedaan.

_,,Aan mijn meester."_

_,,Wat ga je doen als dit teken komt?"_

_,,Toeslaan!"_

_,,Waarom?"_

_,,Omdat mijn meester dat mij gevraagd heeft."_

_,,Beslis je niets voor jezelf?"_

_,,Ik ben nog niet oud genoeg."_

_,,Zou je naar mij toe willen komen? Ik beloof dat ik niet zo gemeen zal zijn als Sneep."_

_,,Je… vraagt mij?"_

_,,Het is jouw beslissing. Verveel je je alleen niet, omdat je moet wachten op zijn arm?"_

_,,Je bent aardig, maar wel een vreemde. Niet veel kunnen onze tong spreken."_

_,,Ik weet het."_

_,,Wil je echt dat ik kom?"_

_,,Ja, graag."_

Harry opende zijn ogen terwijl de slang van het einde van Sneeps mouw tevoorschijn kwam en zich om Harry's arm krulde, boven zijn trui. Hij had nog nooit iets gezien zoals deze slang.

Hij was lang, en erg dun, met een driehoekige kop. Hij was helemaal zwart, van zijn hoofd tot aan het puntje van zijn staart.

_,,Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind dat ik het vraag, maar wat ben je eigenlijk?"_

_,,Ik ben een 'Death Fang'."_

_,,Een wat? Ik heb nog nooit van die naam gehoord."_

_,,Mijn meester heeft ons gemaakt. Jaren en jaren terug. Voordat hij zijn krachten kwijt raakte en hij van onze wereld vluchtte. Wij zijn bang voor hem, en voor mensen. Wij verbergen ons. Nu heeft hij ons weer opgeroepen, en hij heeft ons terug de mensenwereld in gestuurd._

_Mijn meester is niet aardig, of praat zo graag als jij. Wie ben jij, jong kind?"_

_,,Ik ben Harry."_

_,,Dat is een goede naam. Wie zijn al die andere mensen die ik om me heen voel?"_

_,,Mijn leraren."_

Herinnerd aan waar hij was, keek Harry op naar iedereen. Ze zaten allemaal diep in hun stoel, naar hem te staren, behalve Sneep, die op stond met een zucht van opluchting. Na een paar seconden mompelde hij. ,,Dank je, Potter," en hij ging weg.

Harry staarde hem achterna, met zijn mond open. De zwarte slang op zijn arm siste tevreden op zijn arm. ,,_Bedankte_ hij me net?" vroeg hij aan niemand in het algemeen.

,,Ik denk dat hij dat deed," zei professor Perkamentus met een kleine lach. ,,Een nieuwe vriend, Harry?"

,,Ik hoop het," zei Harry. ,,Het is nu in ieder geval om alle Dooddoeners te herkennen. Zoek gewoon naar degenen met slangen om hun armen."

Hij stond op. ,,Ik zal hem… naar boven brengen," zei hij, nerveus, terwijl hij weg liep van de tafel en hij probeerde Hagrids ogen te vermijden. ,,We zullen daar wel praten."

En hij rende weg uit de Grote Hal. Toen hij weg was, fluisterde professor Anderling ,,Hoe wist hij dat Sneep Dooddoenerspion is?"

Niemand antwoordde.

~*~*~

_,,Is dit je thuis?"_ vroeg de slang toen ze de leerlingenkamer bereikten.

_,,Zoveel als dat het ooit zal zijn,"_ antwoordde Harry blij. Hij ging in een grote leunstoel zitten bij het vuur.

_,,Ahhh,"_ zei de slang, terwijl hij van zijn schoot afgleed in zich uitstrekte op de leuning. Hij nam ongeveer een meter in beslag. _,,Nagini ligt altijd bij het vuur. Nu heb ik een plekje bij _dit_ vuur, met mijn eigen meester!"_

Harry nam niet eens de moeite om de slang te verbeteren.

_,,En… Heb je een naam?"_

_,,Natuurlijk."_

_,,Nou, wat is het dan?"_

_,,Het is Toxica Caninus."_

_,,Gif tand? Is dat niet een beetje…een meisjes naam?"_

_,,Bedoel je…vrouwelijk?"_

_,,Nou, ja."_

_,,Wel he? Mijn meester heeft de neiging om meer vrouwelijke namen te geven. Heb je een beter idee?"_

_,,Nou, je zou eigenlijk een makkelijke naam moeten hebben. Wat vind je van…Sleeve?"_

_,,Hmmm. Sleeeeve,"_ zei de slang, uitproberend._ ,,Ik vind het wel wat. Nog een bepaalde reden…?"_

Harry besloot dat maar voor zichzelf te houden. _,,Nee, niet echt."_

~*~*~

Professor Perkamentus zat in zijn oude stoel achter zijn bureau, en opende het dagboek voor de honderdste keer, maar nu met een nieuwe kijk. De gebeurtenis tijdens het avondeten had zijn gedachten geopend voor een nieuw, onmogelijk, idee.

De rare, cursieve letters krulden om elkaar heen, niet in rechte lijnen, maar rond en over de pagina. Toch leek het net. Een van de pagina's, dicht bij het einde, was bedekt met bloed.

Na een paar momenten met alleen gedachten, stond Perkamentus op en liep hij naar de boekenkast. Hij pakte een oud, dik boek dat daar had kunnen staan sinds het was geschreven, ongeveer duizend jaar terug.

Hij ging weer zitten, gleed met zijn vinger over de inhoudsopgave, sloeg een paar honderd pagina's om en begon te lezen.

~*~*~

Een kleine, kalende man met een hand aan zijn zijde gemaakt van zilver, liep door een donkere gang. Zijn ogen gleden van links naar rechts terwijl hij bewoog, verder en verder de duisternis in.

Uiteindelijk bereikte hij een deur. Hij klopte, heel zacht, alsof hij hoopte dat de man binnen het niet zou horen.

Het was niet gelukt. ,,Binnen," zei een stem van binnen, een koude, meedogenloze stem.

Peter Pippeling ging de kamer binnen. Harry volgde hem, heel goed wetend wat er zou gaan gebeuren.

,,M…mijn Heer…"

,,Je hebt goed nieuws, hoop ik?"

,,Ja, m…mijn Heer. Alle slangen zijn verspreid. Een daad van ongehoorzaamheid naar u en ze zullen onmiddellijk gestraft worden met de dood."

,,DAT WEET IK, Wormstaart! Vertel me iets wat ik niet weet! Geef me nieuws, iets waar ik blij over kan zijn, en doe het snel."

Pippeling stond daar, starend naar de verhoogde stoel voor hem, terwijl hij zijn hoofd niet durfde op te tillen om zijn meester in de ogen te kijken.

Harry, daarentegen, staarde zonder te knipperen naar dat gehate gezicht, het gezicht dat hij had vernietigd en daarna weer levend had gemaakt. Het gezicht van de man die zijn ouders, Carlo, dat kleine baby'tje en zijn broertje had vermoord…

,,Er… er…Ik kan niets, ik kan niets bedenken, Meester…"

,,Crucio."   

Harry zweerde hardop toen zijn litteken explodeerde. Zijn benen trilde licht.

,,Ik ben niet tevreden. Helemaal niet tevreden, rat."

Mist begon Harry's zicht te verminderen. Met beide handen tegen zijn litteken geklemd, stond hij stil, wachtend tot het hem terug in zijn bed zou duwen.

~*~*~

En zo kwam het dat Harry, om zes uur in de ochtend, 'Het standaard spreuken boek, niveau 5' zat te lezen op zijn bed.

Sleeve sliep op Harry's koffer, nadat hij daar was gaan liggen omdat Harry zo lag te woelen in de nacht.

Zijn frons werd erger in een blik van concentratie. Harry richtte zijn toverstok op de kan die op de venterbank stond. ,,Rotatis." Het begon te draaien, langzaam. Het ging steeds sneller, totdat het water in de kan een mini draaikolk was, en het langzaam uit de kan begon te klimmen, en toen…

Viel het terug in de kan. 

Harry fronste. Bijna onbewust legde hij zijn toverstok naast zich neer. Deze keer zwaaide hij alleen met zijn hand.

,,Rotatis."

Het werkte. Meteen ging de kan draaien en het water kwam omhoog uit de kan. Een verdwaald stukje perkament begon richting de kan te vliegen.

,,Finite Incantatem!" Het stukje perkament en het water vielen meteen neer. Tevreden met zichzelf legde Harry het boek neer.

Terwijl hij zich omdraaide, zag hij het kleine, blauwe boekje dat hij afgelopen nacht opzij had gegooid. Hij riep het naar zich toe, en het kwam naar zijn hand.

Hij bladerde door de pagina's, maar ze waren allemaal blank, behalve de eerste, die nog steeds vermelde…

DIT BOEK BEHOORD TOT _______________ (hier invullen)

Harry haalde zijn schouders op, en riep een schrijfveer, die naar zijn hand toe snelde. Hij kon het niet laten om te lachen toen hij het gezicht van Ron al voor zich zag als hij dat steeds zou doen.

Hij stopte de veer in inkt en schreef zijn naam op het lijntje.

Met angst zag hij dat de inkt verdween van de pagina, samen met de andere woorden.

Oh nee.

Niet nog een keer.

Hij wilde het boek dicht doen, maar hij kon het niet, niet zolang hij nog wilde zien wat voor bericht er terug kwam.

En het kwam.

'Hey, Harry! Dat duurde ook lang!'

De woorden verdwenen. Harry staarde voor een seconde, en toen, tegen beter weten in, schreef hij,

'Wie ben jij?'

De tekst die terug kwam was netjes, en perfect recht geschreven, niet een handschrift dat Harry zich kon herinneren.

'Alleen maar een bepaalde peetoom die erg bezorgd om je is!'

Oh jee.

'Sirius?'

'Dat klopt! Jeetje, jij bent sloom.'

'Maar, je leeft nog!' schreef Harry, helemaal buiten zichzelf.

'Hoe kan je dan met me schrijven?'

'Ah, nou, dat zal wel wat uitleg nodig hebben…'

De woorden verdwenen totdat er weer alleen een blanke pagina was, en Harry wachtte met ingehouden adem op meer…


End file.
